À cause d'un t shirt
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Zoro x Fem!Luffy, lemon. "Et dire que tout a commencé par le simple fait que Zoro lui ait prêté ce tee-shirt..."  FINIE
1. Oh mah gawd BOOBS !

**Someone that you're with**** – **oh mah gawd; BOOBS !

Rating : **T**.

Warning : Zoro x Luffy, Fem!Luffy, donc, Luffy en fille. Très possible lemon par la suite :D Peut-être même que ça sera un het… * rigole dans son coin malicieusement en se frottant tout aussi malicieusement les mains avant de se faire frapper par Sasuke *

Disclaimer : Rien ne sera jamais à moi… et pas un jour je ne le regretterais, bien sûr, parce que Luffy et Zoro ne se moumoureront JAMAIS.

Résumé : « Il en arrive, des choses, sur Grand Line. Même des choses comme ça. Et ça tombe toujours sur nous… »

Note : Le nom vient d'une chanson de Nickelback. Je trouvais que le nom allait bien avec, mais je n'avais pas encore écouté… je trouve que le _beat_ va bien avec… sinon, je capte pas les paroles. Je cherchais le nom de la fic, quand j'ai regardé l'album et j'ai vu le nom… voilà, c'est tout =^.^= Et je tiens à dire que j'ai pas encore bien vu le Sunny, donc, je fait quelques suppositions… selon ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est à peu près comme ça… si vous voulez corriger, vous êtes les bienvenues… j'écris ça comme ça parce que je ne crois pas qu'un mec viendra lire xD

* * *

C'était un jour paisible sur Grand Line, et le Thousand Sunny naviguait tout aussi tranquillement sur l'océan, sans vraiment être affecté par quelques dangers qui guettaient certes le bateau des Mugiwara. Le temps était aussi à son plus beau fixe, sans aucuns nuages dans le ciel bleu, et le soleil qui brillait de tous ses feux, sans taper vraiment fort. Les vents soufflaient sans être tempête. Somme toutes, une journée parfaite pour naviguer…

Luffy semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Usopp était en quelque part sur le Sunny captivé par ses inventions; Franky faisait quelques réparations – de sa faute – sur la balançoire; Robin lisait un livre dans une langue compliquée; Nami comptait son argent avec un certain sourire; Chopper était à l'intérieur en train de faire des médicaments; Sanji était enfermé dans la cuisine à faire des gâteries pour les filles et Zoro dormait comme un tronc d'arbre mort, sauf que les troncs d'arbre ne ronflent pas. Bref, personne pour s'amuser avec lui…

Se levant de l'herbe du pont, le capitaine des Mugiwara se dirigea à grands pas vers le laboratoire de Chopper, espérant y trouver un peu d'amusement.

Le garçon se dirigea donc joyeusement vers la tanière du petit renne, à grands bruits. Il se fit presque immédiatement jeter dehors, parce qu'il le déconcentrait.

« Ah, Chopper… s'il te plait, je veux juste regarder ! » tenta de l'amadouer le brun.

Méfiant, le petit renne finit tout de même par le laisser rester, et Luffy semblait bien intéressé par tous les gargouillis que produisait le matériel. Il balançait frénétiquement ses pieds de chaque côté de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et ses grands yeux de chat suivaient avec attention chaque geste précis du médecin de bord.

Chopper était surpris que Luffy soit silencieux, mais, absorbé par son travail, il ne remarqua pas son capitaine à deux de QI se lever et fouiller dans les médicaments. Une bonne odeur finit par arriver à ses narines, et, sans trop réfléchir, il ouvrit le flacon, pour trouver un liquide rose bonbon, qui dégageait une odeur vraiment très alléchante. Un mixe entre celle de la viande et celle des cerises…

Luffy regarda de gauche à droit, puis jeta un regard à Chopper, qui était complètement absorbé par son travail et les gargouillis des béchers et erlenmeyer… ni une ni deux, Luffy avala le liquide en une gorgée. Il manqua s'étouffer. 'Ce truc a un goût infecte !' songea-t-il. 'Comment quelque chose qui sent si bon peut goûter si mauvais ?' Replaçant vivement le flacon, il allait retourner s'asseoir lorsque Sanji les appela pour le dîner.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il monta en flèche vers le pont, et remarqua Zoro qui dormait toujours. Sentant son devoir de capitaine envers son second, il s'approcha, et se pencha, pour bien s'écrier juste devant lui, « Oi, Zoro ! C'est l'heure de manger ! »

L'homme aux cheveux verts ouvrit un œil, et son cerveu encore endormi mit quelques secondes à capter que son capitaine se tenait juste devant lui.

« Salut, capitaine. »

« Tu sais, c'est l'heure de dîner. »

Luffy recula, laissant l'espace nécessaire au sabreur pour qu'il se lève et s'étire un peu, avant de marcher vers la cuisine. Luffy resta à regarder l'herbe aplatie sans vraiment la voir, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Zoro se retourna, et l'appela, « Oi, Luffy, tu viens ? »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son second, et obéit en sautillant vers lui, avant de le dépasser et de courir à l'intérieur.

Le dîner sembla se passer sans encombres. Luffy qui volait la nourriture des autres, en obtenant quelques coups de poings vindicatifs; Zoro qui mangeait tranquillement, buvant sa choppe de bière, sans déranger personne, et bien content de ne pas se faire déranger en retour; Sanji qui s'extasiait sur un rien de ce que disait Nami ou Robin, et engueulant quiconque les contredisaient, sans oublier de jurer à profusion; Usopp qui racontait des histoires inventées, qui faisaient soupirer d'extase Chopper, et, quant aux autres, qui soupiraient de découragement; Chopper qui s'étouffait presque en essayant de manger vite, un moyens de ne pas se aire voler sa nourriture par Luffy; Franky qui buvait son cola en chantant comme un pied; Nami et Robin qui papotaient comme des pies sur un sujet quelconque. Bref un dîner normal… (_l'auteure reprend son souffle avant de continuer_)

Presque vers la fin, Sanji et Zoro recommencèrent leur éternelle querelle, sur presque un rien. Zoro finit par s'énerver, et s'en aller, pour aller dormir sur le pont. Il faisait presque nuit, maintenant.

L'équipage finit par sortir de la cuisine, et Luffy décida de pêcher un peu, juste question d'occuper l'ennui qui l'avait retrouvé. Juste à côté de Zoro qui dormait, par défaut de précision.

D'un coup, le bateau tangua dangereusement d'un coté, et Luffy, comme une andouille, se retrouva dans l'eau sans trop savoir comment.

Le premier à voir l'action, Zoro se jeta à l'eau, et s'empressa de sortir Luffy sans que l'incident n'inquiète vraiment quelqu'un, sauf Chopper qui courait en rond, en appelant un docteur…

« C'est toi, crétin ! » lui rappela aussitôt Usopp, avec une baffe bien sentie sur le sommet du crâne.

Nami s'approcha, et bien que la lumière du jour soit presque disparue, elle demanda, pas rassurée, « Dites, y a pas quelque chose qui cloche avec Luffy ? »

Les trois hommes regardèrent plus attentivement. Manifestement, aucuns ne remarquaient quelque chose qui clochait. Haussant les épaules tours à tours, Nami s'énerva et retourna à sa grande conversation avec Robin.

Voyant que Luffy dormait, Zoro le porta en sac de patates par-dessus l'une de ses épaules, et s'apprêtait à l'emmener vers sa chambre… mais… il sentait deux bosses dans son dos… et pas des bosses qui étaient _normalement _là. Et… depuis quand Luffy était si léger ?! Merde, ça l'intriguait. Néanmoins, il ne voyait rien dans le noir, et décida d'apporter Luffy en premier lieu à sa cabine, puis, de voir ce qui clochait.

Allumant la lumière, il lança ensuite Luffy sur le lit, et regarda ensuite ce qui clochait. Aussitôt, un cri de surprise lui échappa, réveillant Luffy, et ameutant tout le monde à l'endroit.

.oO0Oo.

Une serviette passée sur les épaules, Luffy regarda tour à tour les membres de son équipage.

« Les gars, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne voyait aucunes différences jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Il s'étonna lui-même, et porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, qu'il trouva bien petites et chétives…

« Pourquoi ma voix est bizarre ? Et… pourquoi mes mains sont toutes petites ? »

Aucuns membres de l'équipage ne savaient quoi dire. Chacun restait planté là, la bouche légèrement pendante. Et Sanji, qui se demandait s'il devait baver ou rire…

Luffy baissa les yeux, et cligna plusieurs fois de ces derniers, avant de demander, sincère, « Euh, qui m'a foutu des ballons dans le tee-shirt ? »

Tous le monde tomba à la renverse, et Nami finit par s'écrier, « Mais tu vois pas que t'es devenu une fille ?! »

Luffy sembla stoïque, l'instant de se regarder, avant de se mettre à paniquer, « VRAIMENT ?! »

Tout le monde échappa un soupir d'exaspération… Luffy ne changeait pas, même transformée en fille. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, mettant un doigt dessus, avant de s'exclamer, « Putain, je vois plus mes pieds… »

Nami regarda les hommes de l'équipage, qui semblaient tous un peu sous le choc. Elle les congédia (violemment), et emmena Luffy dans sa cabine, histoire de lui trouver quelque chose à porter et quelques sous-vêtements appropriés…

.oO0Oo.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zoro buvait une bouteille de rhum dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il s'en était passé des choses… il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son capitaine transformé en fille. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Mais bon, avec Luffy, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui l'étonnait… pourtant, cette fois, il s'était vraiment surpassé, cette andouille d'homme-caoutchouc ! Ou… devait-il dire 'femme-caoutchouc', maintenant ?

Luffy passa, sa nouvelle poitrine bondissant à chacun de ses pas agressifs et pressés, ses fesses rebondies se soulevant l'une après l'autre, de la mousse un peu partout, de l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps aux courbes fines… une serviette qui tenait à peine sur ses hanches élargies, une moue déconfite sur le visage, et un soutif dans les mains en criant, « Nami ! Comment ça se met, ce truc ? »

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de saigner un peu du nez, et de tomber à la renverse en s'étouffant avec sa grognée de rhum. Toussant comme un tuberculeux, il remarqua quelques gouttes de sang sur son pantalon, et s'empressa de s'essuyer le nez. 'Si on jour on m'aurait dit que Luffy allait m'exciter en passant devant ma chambre avec un soutif dans les mains…' songea-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de rhum. 'Je ne l'aurais pas cru…'

* * *

Vii, je sais, c'est court, mais bon… c'est pour mettre les éléments en place… je promets un ZoLu x) De toutes façons, avec moi, c'est tout ce qui sort… bon ben vilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus comme premier chapitre =^.^=


	2. Panties and boobies !

**Someone that you're with**** – **Panties and boobies; aww, wanna touch 'em...

Rating : Encore T :D

Warning : Fem!Luffy, Zoro x Luffy dans les prochains chapitres. Boy's Love, shônen-ai, yaoi, slash, si vous n'aimez pas un de ces trucs, je vous prie de foutre le camp… parce que NAN je ne veux surtout pas changer pour une bande de cons en bobettes devant leur ordi à se gratter le beigne en chialant sur la yaoi, et en disant que c'est dégelasse. NAN, c'est trop kawaii… vous avez juste pas de goût xD

Disclaimer : Na, c'est pas encore à moi, les avocats m'ont laissé tomber… * pleure *

* * *

Luffy se sentait observé. Toujours observé. Si c'était pas Franky ou Sanji qui matait ses seins, c'était Chopper qui le regardait, comme un peu effrayé par sa nouvelle composition. Ou encore, c'était Usopp, en rigolant dans sa barbe.

Et il y avait aussi les moqueries de cet idiot ! Il n'en ratait pas une. Si ce n'était pas un ''Mademoiselle Luffy'' qu'il entendait, c'était ''Luffyko-senchou'' **(1)**. Ça ne l'amusait vraiment pas du tout… et lui et Chopper ne voulait même plus jouer avec lui, se rangeant du côté d'Usopp pour se moquer de lui.

Sanji semblait toujours un peu mal à l'aise devant lui, se demandant sûrement s'il devait le traiter comme Nami et Robin, ou, comme d'habitude… pour l'instant, il se montrait courtois, incapable de maltraiter quelque chose avec des seins…

Nami n'arrêtait pas de lui dire quoi faire, Robin se contentait de sourire gentiment en le voyant si confus pas son nouvel état…

Zoro ne semblait pas trop s'en préoccuper, mais, préférait garder ses distances. Même lorsqu'il dormait et Luffy se laissait tomber à côté de lui, il semblait peu à l'aise dans son sommeil. Au moins, il ne l'évitait pas…

Et Franky se fichait carrément de sa gueule…

Mais le pire, c'était hier. Hier avait vraiment été fou… premièrement, après avoir pris une douche et avoir eut un cours cent un sur comment enfiler un soutif, il avait dû essayer d'expliquer à l'équipage comment c'était arrivé – pas la douche, mais sa transformation… pourtant, il n'en avait vraiment aucunes idées… Chopper avait dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de l'aider, mais… vaguement, assez estomaqué par la situation…

Et en plus, avec cette taille de poitrine, il ne pouvait plus porter sa chemise sans tendre les boutons au maximum, et, s'il avait le malheur d'enfiler ses pantalons, ils retombaient sur ses chevilles. Et les soutifs de Nami était même trop petits pour lui… et ses vêtements aussi. Donc, il avait une paire de pantalon de Nami, et un tee-shirt large, appartenant à Zoro.

Il n'avait même pas pu le remercier, assez embarrassé… et puis ce tee-shirt, il trouvait qu'il sentait vraiment bon… ce qui le gênait, parce qu'il sentait bel et bien Zoro, et, même s'il avait été très près de lui à plusieurs reprises par le passé, jamais avant aujourd'hui il n'avait eu une telle pensée vis-à-vis lui… ça le gênait. Il se demandait si son corps féminin avait des effets sur sa manière de penser et d'agir, autant que sur son apparence et sa voix.

Après s'être rendu compte de ce petit détail, Luffy ne se laissait presque plus tomber à coté de Zoro pour roupiller avec lui, ou simplement le regarder dormir. Non, on aurait dit qu'il captait encore mieux les odeurs, et, ça le déconcentrait complètement… il n'y avait pas deux heures, Zoro lui avait parlé, et, comme un idiot, il était resté planté là, à le regarder, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait… pas la peine de dire que le sabreur avait fini par se frustrer, que Luffy n'avait pas vraiment le courage de s'excuser.

Robin descendit du nid-de-pie, et se dirigea vers Nami. Luffy la suivit discrètement, se doutant qu'il y avait du nouveau. Au moins, peut-être qu'il se retrouverait moins serré dans ses vêtements…

« On arrive à une île, Madame la navigatrice, » se contenta d'annoncer Robin, avec un sourire.

.oO0Oo.

Zoro faisait encore semblant de dormir. Depuis à peu près hier, il ne pouvait plus dormir. Ah, s'il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux et roupiller, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il y avait des images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il fallait dire que son capitaine transformé en jolie jeune fille… mais pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'il voyait ? Il y avait Nami, et Robin, toute les deux de supers canons, mais il n'avait jamais désiré pouvoir les mater… ou même toucher juste leurs mains… ça lui faisait presque peur. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire... franchement, il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Mais bref, ce n'était que des rêves. Ça allait sûrement passer. En tous cas, il était vraiment fatigué…

Mais il s'inquiétait surtout pour Luffy. Son pauvre capitaine semblait s'être ennuyé tout l'avant-midi, et il n'avait personne pour s'amuser avec lui, le pauvre. Chopper s'était rangé du côté d'Usopp et se moquait de lui, et Franky ne manquait pas une occasion de lancer des vannes. Zoro n'aimait _vraiment_ pas voir son capitaine dans une situation de faiblesse par rapport à qui que ce soit d'autre **(2)**. Mais ce n'était pas des ennemis… juste des idiots qui étaient dans leur équipage. Si ça continuait, ils allaient bientôt entendre parler de lui…

Et il y avait Sanji. Ah, le Love Cook l'énervait encore plus qu'à l'habitude… à toujours regarder Luffy de travers… au petit déjeuner, incroyablement silencieux, il n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des regards en coin dans la direction du capitaine du Sunny, et Zoro trouvait qu'il y avait une ressemblance avec un prédateur qui prépare son coup. Et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il le regardait, ils s'étaient encore disputés. Mais Zoro s'était bien gardé de le gronder au sujet de Luffy devant tout le monde. Il aurait certes sonné très papa poule… même s'il n'était pas le père de Luffy, bien sûr. Juste son second.

« On accoste ! » lança la voix de Nami. « Préparez tout ! »

Les membres de l'équipage s'activèrent sur le pont, et Zoro se leva pour aider. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Sunny était encré dans une baie non loin du port d'une ville marchande de la petite île tropicale sur laquelle ils venaient d'accoster.

Nami attrapa la main de Luffy, et lui ordonna de la suivre. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait fait deux pas, un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses traits.

« Zoro ? » l'appela-t-elle.

L'homme aux cheveux verts s'approcha d'elle, et, venimeux, demanda, « Quoi ? »

Nami eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Oh, pour sûr qu'elle avait une de ces idées derrière la tête…

« Tu viens avec nous. » annonça-t-elle.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il voyait déjà la scène, lui qui tenait des milliers de sacs, et Luffy qui essayait les millions de trucs que Nami lui apportait… reprenant ses esprits, il demanda, « Pourquoi ? »

Nami passa un bras protecteur et amical autour du cou de Luffy, qui la regarda, un peu surpris.

« S'il y a des prédateurs en ville… il nous faut bien quelqu'un pour nous protéger… » Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Sanji semblait complètement atterré qu'elle lui demande à lui d'y aller, et pas à lui, qui lui apportait toujours des petites gâteries, sans jamais rien demander… voyant là une excellente occasion de le faire chier, Zoro accepta, et suivit les deux autres.

.oO0Oo.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Nami était allée directement à la boutique de sous-vêtements, et, pour elle, c'était un véritable défilé de mode. Luffy sortait de la cabine d'essayage à presque chaque vêtement qu'il essayait, et Nami prenait un malin plaisir à demander son avis à Zoro. Et merde, les courbes de Luffy étaient _diablement_ appréciables. Plus d'une fois durant le moment où le capitaine essayait des petites culottes ou un soutien-gorge sexy, il avait pensé, et c'était arrivé _vraiment_ tout seul, que parcourir toutes ces courbes gracieuses là avec ses grandes mains aurait pu être diablement agréable, et juste y penser lui donnait des frissons bien agréable dans le dos… oh merde. Il devenait comme le Baka Cook. Guimauve, fondant et collant. En exceptant la partie collante.

« Alors, comment tu trouves celui-là ? » demanda Nami, à l'intention de Zoro, qui regardait ailleurs.

« Nami, je suis pas confortable, là-dedans… » se plaignit Luffy, en essayant d'arranger maladroitement les bretelles, faisant une moue préoccupée. Il portait un soutif en dentelle noire, bien sexy. Zoro ouvrit grand les yeux, plus de surprise que pour bien regarder, et Nami afficha un large sourire. Elle savait que tout ça avait un effet certain sur cet homme si froid et distant. Il haussa les épaules distraitement, essayant de cacher son trouble, assez maladroitement.

« Si vous trouvez ça joli, c'est bien… » se contenta-t-il de dire, encore une fois, sa nouvelle réponse toute préparée à l'avance.

Nami fit la moue. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à l'énerver ou à le faire saigner comme un porc, mais elle réussirait. « Bon, je crois qu'on en a assez… on va aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas de beaux vêtements… »

Elle tira Luffy par la main, et obligea Zoro à porter les sacs, comme il s'en doutait bien…

Le reste de l'après-midi avança à peu près comme il avait commencé. Luffy essayait des vêtements, râlait un peu, puis se taisait pour en enfiler d'autres. Nami, qui ne manquait pas d'aider Luffy à arranger tel ou tel bustier, demandant toujours son avis à Zoro, avec une pointe de malice. Et Zoro, qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, et fondait devant la montagne de vêtements, et était bien content de pouvoir se cacher derrière les sacs…

Et ils retournèrent finalement au bateau. Zoro avait eut tout son temps de bien regarder Luffy. Il avait un visage vraiment mignon, avec des lèvres pulpeuses – de vraies lèvres de fille –, pourtant, pas si différentes de celle qu'il avait en étant un homme. Ses cheveux étaient encore courts et noirs, mais ils semblaient tellement doux et soyeux comme la soie… et ses yeux étaient plus grands, encore plus pétillants. Les courbes de son corps, plus que raffinées. Bref, une très jolie fille. Mais Luffy n'était pas une fille… enfin, habituellement… et penser toutes ces choses à l'égard de _son _capitaine avait quelque chose d'un peu troublant.

La journée était bien avancée lorsqu'ils retournèrent sur le pont herbeux du Sunny. Usopp ne manqua pas de lancer quelques vannes foireuses, appelant en riant son capitaine « Luffyko », et Franky en profita pour envoyer un « oi, neechan ! » agaçant.

Zoro grogna en leur lança à tout les deux un regard venimeux, en tentant d'être discret.

Après avoir déposé les milliers de sacs remplis d'achats dans la chambre de Luffy, il remarqua que son cher capitaine manquait à l'appel… il était pourtant sûr que l'instant d'avant, il le suivait comme son ombre… haussant les épaules, il sortit, et retourna sur le pont, cherchant Luffy. Pas qu'il veuille vraiment récupérer ce chandail… mais, c'était vraiment une question de principes. Tu prends quelque chose et tu le rends…

Marchant calmement sur le pont, il ne trouvait toujours pas Luffy. 'Bah, je vais finir par le revoir au dîner… je lui glisserais un mot à ce moment-là…' songea-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste las.

.oO0Oo.

Luffy était bien caché dans le nid-de-pie, regardant furtivement de gauche à droite, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait bien personne. Voyant qu'il était seul, il prit le chandail chocolat roulé en boulle sur ses genoux, et le renifla un bon coup. Merde, c'était vraiment bizarre, mais il n'en avait jamais assez de cette odeur…

Toute la journée, entre chaque vêtement qu'il essayait, il avait essayer le plus possible de pouvoir respirer l'odeur que Zoro y avait laissée… et il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'il faisait… c'était comme une drogue.

Entendant l'appel de Sanji pour le dîner, Luffy se dépêcha de descendre de sa « cachette » pour aller retrouver le reste de son équipage pour manger un peu, et retrouver des forces.

Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers sa chambre, où il cacha le chandail, avant de se changer.

Il était donc bientôt dans la cuisine, avec tout le monde qui le regardait un peu de travers. Usopp qui ne trouvait rien à dire, tout autant que Franky; Zoro qui était un peu bouche bée; Nami, Chopper et Robin qui s'inquiétaient, et puis soudain…

« C'est trop mignon. »

Luffy manqua faire une crise cardiaque et tout le monde se tourna vers Sanji, qui te dandinait, des cœurs pleins les yeux. Zoro était encore plus bouche bée. Oh merde qu'il avait raison. Sanji allait sauter sur Luffy, petite fille facile et naïve et…

Il s'ébroua. Quand même… Sanji ne ferait jamais de mal à Luffy _intentionnellement_, et Luffy était tout sauf une fille facile. Naïf, oui, mais autrement, c'était un pauvre garçon coincé dans un corps de fille.

« Veuillez me suivre, » demanda Sanji, courtois, en prenant la main de Luffy et en l'emmenant à sa place à la table, prenant une pose classique de serveur de grand restaurant.

Luffy était estomaqué. Tous ces trucs qui se passaient commençaient à avoir tout un effet sur Sanji… ou c'était juste le tee-shirt avec un léger décolleté qui le troublait autant ? Consterné, Luffy s'assit et essaya de manger sans vraiment sembler autant préoccupé. Et tout le monde pouvait remarquer qu'il mangeait un peu plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumé…

Les yeux, pour une fois, étaient tous rivés sur Sanji.

« Hey, bandes de putains de crétins, qu'est-ce vous avez à me regarder ?! »

Les yeux se retournèrent sur leurs assiettes, et le reste du dîner sembla se passer sans encombre. Jusqu'à presque la fin, et la dixième assiette de Luffy, à l'instant où Zoro demanda, « Luffy, est-ce que tu pourrais me redonner mon tee-shirt ? »

Luffy devint aussitôt mal à l'aise. Il leva les mains de ses ustensiles, et commença à se triturer les doigts nerveusement.

Zoro leva un sourcil. C'était normal ou pas de vouloir récupéré son vêtement ? Luffy semblait vraiment mal. Il ne l'avait quand même pas abîmé ? Et il ne pensait quand même pas qu'il serait fâché pour ça ?

« Si tu l'as déchiré, c'est pas grave. Je le ferais recoudre à la prochaine île… » le rassura-t-il, en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Luffy hocha la tête, avant de se dépêcher de sortir de table. Zoro jeta un regard à sa main. Oh merde. Il avait fait quelque chose de pas bien ?

Sanji se tourna vers lui.

« Hey, Baka Marimo ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Luffy ? »

« J'ai rien dit, Love Cook ! » s'enragea-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine à son tour, avec plus de fracas que son petit capitaine, renversant sa chaise au passage.

Encore une fois, de gros yeux se tournèrent vers Sanji, qui grommela avant de reprendre l'ingurgitation de son repas.

.oO0Oo.

Zoro grogna en traversant le pont. Oh, ce sourcil houleux l'énervait à un point tel ! Il en avait envie de lui casser la gueule en permanence… si ce n'était pas de Luffy et du reste de l'équipage qui avait tous besoin de manger et que lui-même également, il y aurait un moment qu'il l'aurait jeté par-dessus bord !

Mais, comme ils avaient besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment…

Voyant Luffy qui regardait distraitement le ciel près de la proue du navire. Décidant qu'il devait s'excuser pour l'avoir mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure, il s'avança donc vers Luffy, qui ne l'entendait pas du tout arriver.

Une fois derrière lui, il lui toqua doucement l'épaule, pour l'avertir de sa présence, et ne pas trop lui faire peur en parlant directement.

Luffy se tourna vers lui avec un expression un peu surprise, et sembla aussitôt un pue mal à l'aise. À croire que c'était lui qui faisait cet effet-là…

« Euh… désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas, tout à l'heure… » s'excusa-t-il maladroitement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Luffy resta silencieux. 'Merde, comme ça, il est mignon… avec ses joues rouges…' songea-t-il, avant de se baffer intérieurement.

Il allait s'en aller lorsque Luffy le retint, d'une main, sans rien dire. Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots. Zoro se retourna, et, patient, attendit.

Luffy releva la tête et, s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le bateau tangua dangereusement, que les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent.

Zoro tenta de se relever, mais il y avait un poids plume qui l'en empêchait. Ouvrant les yeux avec une certaine hésitation, pour voir un Luffy terrifié qui était tombé par-dessus lui. Il semblait _vraiment_ mal à l'aise cette fois… il tenta aussitôt de le rassurer alors que Luffy allait s'excuser, « Non, Luffy, c'est rien, c'est juste le bateau qui a tangué et j'ai trébuché… »

Il se releva, et poussa doucement Luffy par la même occasion. Pourtant Luffy était toujours assis sur ses genoux, et ne bougeait pas… il n'était quand même pas pour se lever et partir en courant en faisant tomber Luffy sur le derrière.

Le prenant sous les aisselles, il le releva en même temps de faire de même pour lui. Une fois debout, Luffy avait les yeux rivés au sol, et Zoro regardait la mer qui affichait des millions de couleurs dans le crépuscule.

Zoro se retourna pour voir Luffy, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Soupirant, il décida que dormir serait certes une excellente idée pour terminer cette journée assez fatigante…

.oO0Oo.

Luffy se jeta sur son lit en essayant d'arrêter son cœur de battre si vite et si fort… que les vagues et le bateau qui tangue soit damnés ! Il avait presque eut la honte de sa vie… parce que Zoro était encore une fois trop près. Se levant, il fouilla dans le tiroir où il avait caché le tee-shirt, et le sentit un bon coup, avant de le cacher encore une fois. Puis, il se retourna.

Oh merde.

Zoro se tenait juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Avec un air surpris. Les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Re-oh merde.

* * *

Oui, owari pour le chap ! Je suis méchante avec mon cliff-hanger… arf, vous pourrez bien attendre un peu xD

**(1)** = "ko est un suffixe trèstilisé arès les nom féminins, il me semble...

**(2)** = L'arcPost-Enies Lobby...quan ils appennent que Usopp eut revenir, ben c'est ça que j'ai compris dans le speak de Zoro-pin


	3. I took your words

**Someone that you're with** – ''I took your words''

Rating: T... 'core une fois !

Warning : Fem!Luffy, Zoro x Luffy…

Disclaimer : J'ai encore demandé de l'aide aux avocats, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. **C'est pas** encore à **moi**.

* * *

Luffy regarda Zoro, incapable d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Cligner des yeux était même un peu difficile. Il était à dix pieds sous les ennuis. Pris la main dans le sac, il était réellement mal.

Il avait le tee-shirt dans les mains, et, un instant plus tôt, il était en train de le sentir comme si ça allait sauver sa vie.

'Oh merde. Oh merde.' C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser.

Dans un silence maladroit, les deux jeunes hommes – dans un cas, pris dans un corps de fille – se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi faire. Se demandant lequel des deux devrait avancer vers l'autre. Si l'un devrait s'excuser, ou si l'autre devrait garder ses distances. Se demandant aussi quelles conséquences que ce petit geste simple, presque anodin aurait.

Zoro bougea soudainement, marchant le plus vite possible dans le couloir pour s'éloigner de cette vue qui le troublait tant… il n'aurait jamais cru que voir Luffy en train de serrer un de ses tee-shirts contre lui et en respirer l'odeur aurait un tel effet sur lui. Okay, il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Luffy faire une telle chose, même complètement soûl.

Luffy ne cherchait même pas à rattraper Zoro. Oui, il devrait. Mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Il ne pouvait que penser qu'il était un idiot. Il avait fait une énorme gaffe, à cause d'une simple pulsion idiote provoquée par son état. Ses jambes le lâchèrent soudain, et il tomba sur le sol, mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Le tee-shirt de son second tomba en plis triangulaires à quelques pas de lui.

Ses grands yeux le regardèrent, incapable de s'en détacher. Il renifla. Ça y était; il avait peur d'avoir tout gâché… mais gâché quoi, au juste ? Dès que Chopper trouverait le remède, tout redeviendrait comme avant, et tout serait oublié…

Il tendit un bras pour rapprocher le vêtement, et le serra contre lui, inconsolable. '_Zoro…_'

.oO0Oo.

Zoro se laissa tomber sur son lit, en ouvrant précipitamment une bouteille de rhum. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Luffy… en train de… en train de… ah non c'était vraiment surréaliste… il n'y croyait vraiment pas. Même après l'avoir vu.

Il avait fui comme un couard. Il s'en voulait. Mais pourquoi il était parti, au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas affronter tout ce qui se reliait à son pauvre cœur atrophié par les malheurs et les longues années de chasteté, ou quoi ? Merde ! Il était l'un des plus forts de l'équipage !

Il jeta la bouteille de rhum à bout de bras plus loin. Il avait vraiment gâché sa meilleure chance de s'expliquer…

.oO0Oo.

Première chose que Luffy remarqua le matin suivant; il avait un de ces mal de dos… et, deuxièmement, il avait dormit sur le plancher, un tee-shirt dans les bras… celui de Zoro. Encore endormi, il resta un petit moment le nez fourré dans les plis du vêtement, avant que les évènements de la veille ne lui reviennent.

Le regard de Zoro, la manière dont il était parti si subitement… et tout ça à cause d'un simple tee-shirt. Celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sans vouloir le lâcher, dans un geste de réconfort idiot. Parce qu'il savait que Zoro ne lui reparlerait pas tout de suite. Et avait-il le courage d'aller lui redonner son tee-shirt après ça ? Encore moins qu'avant…

Et troisièmement… l'odeur du tee-shirt était bien moins forte que la veille…

Luffy se leva en grinçant; tous les muscles de son corps étaient endoloris après une nuit passée sur le plancher. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé… bah, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire…

Sans prendre la peine de cacher le tee-shirt, Luffy sortit de sa chambre, et monta vers le pont.

Les nuages couvraient le ciel. À vue de nez, il n'y aurait pas de soleil de la journée. Une journée grise. Ah, c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour le moral à plat en manque de vitamines de Monkey D Luffy…

.oO0Oo.

Un autre poids de soulever, pour la trentième fois… et plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumé. Ça commençait à devenir dur sur le dos, mais il avait absolument besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de rêver. Il en avait vraiment honte… ça faisait depuis qu'il avait au moins ses douze ans qu'il n'avait pas eut ce genre de rêve… et pourquoi ça tombait _cette_ semaine ? Avec _lui_ ? Son capitaine !

C'était juste… trop de tension. Oui, dès que Luffy retrouverait son état normal, tout s'arrangerait, et ces rêves bizarres arrêteraient, en même temps que l'envie de toucher Luffy… et aussi, la scène qu'il revoyait tout le temps; Luffy qui tenait son chandail dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur qu'il y avait laissée, et puis lorsque leur regards s'étaient croisés, lui qui fuyait comme un couard…

Ah. Il avait vraiment merdé, cette fois. Il aurait tellement été simple de s'approcher de Luffy, et de lui dire que c'était rien, qu'il savait qu'il sentait bon, de blaguer avec lui, dire que ce n'était pas vraiment pas grave…

Et pourtant.

Ses jambes avaient refusé de bouger pour autre chose que de se sauver. Lâchement. Et c'était juste ce matin, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé qu'il s'était dit qu'il aurait pu faire ceci ou cela. Il n'avait jamais regretté beaucoup de choses… mais… cette fois… il sentait les regrets peser sur lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait rendu ça aussi dur, sinon plus, que pour lui à Luffy.

Et les choses ne s'arrangeraient sûrement pas toutes seules comme il l'espérait. Non. Sûrement pas.

« LE PUTAIN DE DÎNER EST PRÊT !! » hurla la voix de Sanji.

Laissant ses poids d'entraînement à eux-mêmes, l'homme aux cheveux verts se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans oublier de s'essuyer un peu la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front.

.oO0Oo.

Oh, il voyait que ça te tournait plus du tout rond entre des deux-là. Ils ne se parlaient même plus pour se passer le se, et, il était sûr que si leur bras se touchaient – il y avait des chances, en mangeant à côté de l'autre, chose qu'il était sûr qu'ils auraient évité s'il ne seraient pas arrivés les derniers –, les deux vireraient à un incroyable rouge tomate. Mais avec les drôles de précautions qu'ils prenaient, ça n'arriverait pas.

Bien sûr, car, dès que l'un levait le bras pour aller lever son verre, l'autre essayait de ne pas bouger sans que ça ne paraisse. Mais pour un œil aiguisé comme le sien, c'était inutile. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Et Mr Prince allait arranger ça.

Le repas se termina sur une note dramatique; il ne restait plus de bouffe. Mais bon, ça n'allait pas empêcher le plan diabolique de Sanji de se mettre en marche. IL aurait aimé pouvoir rire d'un rire maléfique, mais… ça aurait été suspect, même pour Luffy, qui avait maintenant le droit de piger dans les friandises de Nami et Robin – il avait le mot de passe, quand même **(1)**.

Terminant de nettoyer les assiettes, il guetta son heure. Étant observateur et calculateur, il savait que Zoro ne tarderait pas à passer tout près pour aller faire quelques exercices. 'L'heure est venue…' songea-t-il, en jetant sa clope dans le cendrier.

Il s'avança vers le capitaine, qui se gavait toujours joyeusement. Il plaqua rudement ses mains de chaque cotés de l'assiette, attirant l'attention du capitaine, qui leva ses grands yeux onyx vers lui.

« Sanji ? » demanda Luffy, pas très rassuré par son regard prédateur.

.oO0Oo.

Zoro se dirigeait tranquillement, sans se presser vers la salle de muscu, sans trop s'énerver avec ses problèmes – du moins, en apparence. Il avait son air méchant habituel, et ses boucles d'oreilles faisaient un petit _cling _à chacun de ses pas. Ses sabres pendaient à son haramaki, et la scène semblait normale. Si on oubliant ce qui se passait dans la tête du sabreur.

« Kyaaa ! Sanji ! » Un cri de détresse en provenance de la cuisine.

Reconnaissant la voix de Luffy, Zoro se précipita vers la coquerie **(2)**, et y trouva une scène qu'il avait redoutée; Sanji qui s'était jeté sur Luffy.

Le cuistot avait une main qui se promenait allègrement sur le corps de Luffy – qui tremblait de tous ses membres –, passant parfois sur la poitrine, parfois sur le ventre plat du corps de femme, et l'autre retenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans la condition dans laquelle il était Luffy n'avait pas du tout la force de résister à l'assaut de Sanji.

Zoro se mit à bouillir de rage. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Ero-san est une sale perverse qui ne se mêle jamais de ses affaires surtout si ça concerne les homos », son poing était parti avec un feulement de rage, et était entré en contact avec le visage de Sanji.

Luffy se réfugia dans ses bras, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il passa un bras protecteur alentour des épaules frêles de son capitaine, et lança un regard haineux à Sanji, qui se remettait toujours du poing sur le plancher…

« T'approches plus de lui ! » le soma-t-il, le menaçant du poing encore une fois. Puis, sans demander son reste, le sabreur colla Luffy contre lui, et le fit sortir de la pièce.

Sanji se releva et ne s'assit pas immédiatement. Il grogna. Peut-être qu'il avait agi trop tôt. M'enfin il verrai… frottant sa joue endolorie, il retourna s'asseoir à la table, s'allumant une cigarette pour essayer d'endormir le mal.

Et qui l'avait encore traité d'emmerdeur ?

.oO0Oo.

Zoro s'arrêta sur le pont gazonneux du Sunny, et décolla subitement Luffy de lui. Il avait peur de tourner comme Sanji… Luffy le regarda avec ses grands yeux pleins de questions, et Zoro se contenta de commencer à s'éloigner de lui.

Il ne fit pas trois pas que les mains frêles de Luffy le retinrent, en attrapant sa main. Son capitaine se colla contre lui, un sourire sur le visage. Ses bras se passèrent tous seuls sur le milieu de son dos, alors que Zoro ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de relever les siens sur l'effet de la surprise.

« Merci… »

Les mots résonnaient comme le glas d'un cloche claire à ses oreilles. Un peu comme un serpent charmé par son charmeur de serpent et sa drôle de flute, ses mains, de leurs propres volontés, se retrouvèrent sur la taille de Luffy, et son visage se pencha en même temps que celui de Luffy se relevait dans sa direction.

Et les lèvres de Zoro se retrouvèrent sur celles de Luffy, sans qu'il s'en rende compte non plus. Le moment se perdit d'ans l'éternité; les mains de Luffy serrèrent le dos du tee-shirt de Zoro, et les bras de Zoro le rapprochèrent de lui, et leurs yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Se séparant, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Des regards embués. Zoro ne tarda pas à reculer, et à repousser doucement Luffy, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Luffy resta sur le pont plusieurs minutes, encore sous le choc, incapable de croire ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était juste… irréel.

.oO0Oo.

Sanji regarda les deux autres se séparer, et Zoro partir un peu comme un couard.

Et un point pour lui…


	4. Odinary sweet days

**Spécial — Odinary sweet days; I'm lovin' him…**

Rating: **M** !

Pairing: ZoLu et peut-être un peu de Franky x Robin — j'adore ce p'tit couple xD

Warning: Boys Love et finalement… **LEMON** !

Disclaimer: Bon, maintenant que Miyamoto Shigeru m'a poursuivit avec MES PROPRES AVOCATS— ces espèce de chien de Judas —, je dois dire que One _Piece_ n'est toujours pas à moi...

Note: Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente... mais, j'ai eut une baisse de motivation dans presque tout à cause de certains problèmes personnels — et à cause de tout ça, j' vais devoir recommencer mon année, chienne de vie... nan, c'est plus le chien, c'est bien plus profond que ça, mais je ne tiens pas à en parler... mais par contre, j'ai fais pleins de one, alors, je suis vraiment impardonnable xD Bon u_u Je commence !

**Chapitre 3**

**Ordinary sweet days; I'm lovin' him !**

« Sanji ! Sanji ! J'ai faiiiiiiiiim~ ! Fais des oyatsu **(1)** ! » se plaignit Luffy, accroché au cou du cuisinier comme à son habitude.

Le pauvre cuisinier avait des cœurs plein les yeux, et soufflait par le nez comme un taureau prêt à charger, avant de chantonner d'une voix forte, « Bien sûr, Luffy-chwan ! Tout de suite »

Nami, qui se faisait bronzer sur le pont herbeux, cria d'un air autoritaire, « LUFFY ! ON NE SAUTE PAS SUR LES GENS ! »

« Mais j'ai faim~ ! » geignit Luffy, en faisant des yeux de petits chien.

« J' m'en fou; c'est pas poli pour une dame ! »

« Nami-swan est si joli lorsqu'elle est fâchée~ ! »

Zoro regarda Luffy, toujours accroché au dos de Sanji, avec les lèvres pincées. _Non_, il n'était_ pas_ jaloux. Il s'inquiétait juste de savoir si Sanji n'allait pas recommencer la même chose qu'hier, et il trouvait que son capitaine pardonnait un peu vite... mais bon, Luffy était comme ça, et il ne pouvait pas le changer.

Luffy lâcha Sanji en rigolant alors que le crétin de cuisinier dansait vers la cuisine, la fumée de sa cigarette en cœur, et un regard lubrique.

.oO0Oo.

Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, Sanji savait bluffer. Il ne bluffait jamais pour les jolies filles, par contre — et Luffy en était bel et bien devenu une…

Mais il avait très bien vu que cet espèce d'homme des cavernes de sabreur le regardait avec un regard qu'il devait espérer capable de le faire disparaître dans une dimension sans oxygène et remplie de monstres tous plus féroces les unes que les autres — ce qui était certes un peu exagéré.

Préparant les oyatsu demandés par leur capitaine, Sanji réfléchissait toujours intensément. Il était un peu sûr d'avoir agit trop tôt, parce que depuis bientôt trois jours que le capitaine et le second de l'équipage des Mugiwara ne s'étaient pas glissé un mot. Même le plus petit, du genre « … ». Rien. Niet. Que dalle.

Évidement qu'il avait agit trop tôt et qu'il les avait mis mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Il grogna; il avait beau être un expert, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir été un crétin.

.oO0Oo.

Zoro regarda Luffy pêcher avec Usopp et Chopper. Au moins, les deux autres se montraient maintenant considérants, et laissait à nouveau le capitaine s'amuser. Pour sûr qu'à force de regard pesant de la part de Zoro, un monstre de l'équipage, était un peu pour quelque chose.

Le sabreur se contentait comme toujours de surveiller Luffy de loin. Il ne le quittait pratiquement jamais des yeux, comme le gardien qu'il était.

.oO0Oo.

Le soir tombait sur le Thousand Sunny. Franky faisait quelques réparations au système de Dock, dont les portes refusait obstinément se s'ouvrir, Nami et Robin finissait leur longue discutions de la journée, portant sur un sujet bien au-delà des limites de compréhensions de l'oreille masculine du cyborg. Il aimait juste entendre la brune parler, voilà pourquoi il restait debout si tard…

L'air se rafraîchissait, et il commençait à manquer sérieusement de cola. Étant suspendu au-dessus de l'eau sombre, l'homme héla, « Oï, nee-chan ! L'une de vous peut-elle m'apporter un cola ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur le cyborg »

Le pauvre Franky ne manqua pas de la remercier de sa voix de stentor… et de se frapper un peu le front contre le flanc du Sunny.

Robin se leva donc de sa chaise, laissant Nami avec leurs cocktails, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout semblait calme, et en faite, seule la lumière au-dessus du four était allumée. Trouvant cela un peu bizarre, mais n'en faisant pas de cas, l'archéologue se contenta d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur, en en manquant pas de regarder vers le four. Personne. Le cuistot avait dû oublier de la fermer… enfin, elle n'en fit pas de cas, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Sanji.

Elle échappa un hoquet de surprise. Le cuistot s'en montra désolé, et s'excusa bien bas, puis, il posa une question bizarre, « Robin-chan, tu ne trouves pas que Zoro et Luffy agissent bizarrement ? »

Bien sûr, Robin, mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-ce-qui-se-passe-sur-le-navire-dès-que-ça-arrive-et-parfois-même-avant, savait très bien que quelque chose clochait entre le capitaine et le sabreur du navire. Habituellement amicaux dans leur relation, les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlaient désormais plus du tout. Et puis, avec un de ses multiples yeux, elle les avaient vus s'embrasser sur le pont.

L'archéologue hocha la tête, avant de demander, « Pourquoi cette question, monsieur le cuistot ? »

Il eut un rire sans grande joie, avant de dire, « Pour rien, juste savoir si Robin-chan est du même avis que moi. »

« Eh bien tu as l'œil pour voir ce qui cloche, » répondit Robin, avec un sourire mystérieux habituel.

Et presque aussitôt, le cuistot se mit à danser, en s'exclamant que Robin-chwan était la meilleure.

.oO0Oo.

Pourtant, c'est quand les relations ne sont pas vraiment au beau fixe que l'on semble se croiser le plus. En entrant pour aller dormir dans le bunker des garçons, Zoro croisa Luffy, simplement enroulé dans une serviette. De l'eau encore un peu partout sur le corps, et la serviette moulant bien les formes agréables. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué _à quel point_ sa peau avait l'air _douce_ au toucher.

Les deux figèrent, et le sabreur ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de cligner des yeux. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait un bel idiot ! Détournant la tête un instant pour chasser de viles pensées, lorsqu'il se retourna, Luffy courait vers le bunker des filles. Il le héla, mais il ne se retourna même pas, et disparut dans la pièce interdite.

Il soupira. Vraiment, tout allait bel et bien s'arranger, il en avait une exacte certitude. Luffy allait finir par lui reparler un jour. Il avait le droit d'espérer, non ?

Et merde. Qui l'avait embrassé, hein ?

.oO0Oo.

Luffy se laissa glisser contre la porte, reprenant son souffle. Pas qu'il ait eut peur, non; il avait été terrifié par ce qui aurait pu venir de la bouche de Zoro. Et puis, il sentait tellement bon qu'en sa présence, il était complètement incapable de parler… ces derniers jours, ils avaient à peine échangé plus de trois phrases… ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il y avait l'odeur ! Il était complètement incapable de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder… il avait beau être un peu crétin, il n'était pas si innocent que ça…

Et puis, et puis…

Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Zoro était si grand. Peut-être que c'était dû au changement, mais il le dépassait de beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, désormais. Devoir lever la tête pour le regarder, c'était encore quelque chose de déstabilisant. Il n'avait _jamais _dû faire ça lorsqu'ils étaient sur un même plancher.

Il avait l'impression que d'être une fille allait le rendre complètement barge…

Au fond de lui, il voulait vraiment beaucoup parler à Zoro, mais il était complètement incapable. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, et cacha son visage entre les deux, échappant un hoquet. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Tout semblait tellement confus…

« Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » demanda Nami, en s'agenouillant près de lui, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon — pardon, de la jeune fille. Elle semblait plutôt inquiète.

« Na… Nami, il faut que tu m'aides, » supplia le gamin, en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers elle. La rousse hocha la tête, et proposa au capitaine de d'abord s'habiller, et puis ensuite de lui dire tout ça.

Une fois en pyjama, une paire de boxeur et un tee-shirt large, Nami écouta ce que le gamin avait à dire. Elle fut tout de même un peu surprise d'apprendre que le problème se résumait à Zoro. Ça faisait quand même plusieurs jours que les deux ne s'étaient même pas glissé un mot…

« Chaque fois que je le croise… il y a son odeur qui me rend fou, et tu sais bien qu'avant que je sois une fille, on a très souvent été assez proche. C'est juste trop bizarre… et ce n'est pas seulement s'il est près et que je sens son odeur, s'il me frôle… c'est cent fois pire ! Tu dois savoir ce que j'ai, neh, Nami ? »

La navigatrice avait un large sourire attendri sur le visage, ce genre de sourire qui disait qu'elle savait _exactement _le problème. Elle le laissa en plan, le plus jeune regardant la rousse, et il finit par s'exclamer, « Tu sais ce que j'ai ! Allez, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! »

Nami éclata de rire.

« C'est tout simple. Tu es _a-mou-reux_. » Elle avait bien fait attention d'appuyer sur chaque syllabes du mot. Luffy sembla complètement surpris.

« De qui ? »

Elle finit par soupirer, finalement frustrée par la stupidité de leur capitaine.

« Bien sûr qu'un crétin comme toi n'a rien compris… »

.oO0Oo.

Zoro se laissa tomber dans son hamac, en essayant de son mieux de réfléchir intensément à pourquoi Luffy semblait toujours si pressé de l'éviter. Franchement, c'était des trucs bien psychologiques, et il était vraiment maladroit avec tout ça… raaah. Quelle poisse, quand même. Il détestait vraiment cette situation bizarre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à une fille. Il allait paraître… comme le Baka Cook. Quelle poisse. Situation merdique.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un certain blond énervant entra, jeta un regard à son rival, et se jeta sur sa couche, sans même lui parler.

Il eut soudain une idée. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait les filles presque autant qu'elles même, c'était bien Sanji. Rassemblant un peu de courage, l'homme aux cheveux verts se tourna sur le côté, et héla le cuistot, « Hey. »

Aucunes réponses. Il recommença, mais le Baka Cook ne se retourna que lorsque le sabreur se décida à avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide sur un sujet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le coq s'était donc retourné avec un sourire connaisseur, et avait demandé, « Et sur quel sujet une grosse brute des cavernes comme toi a-t-il besoin d'aide ? »

Zoro grogna avant d'ajouter, « Écoute, je ne te fais pas du tout confiance, mais t'es pas ma dernière option… »

Le cuistot arqua un sourcil houleux en appréhension. Il savait où tout ça allait mener.

« C'est au sujet de Luffy. » avoua finalement le sabreur. Bon, il le savait, et tout ça, c'était en partie de sa faute, mais s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui en parle vraiment à lui…

« Chaque fois qu'on se croise et que j'essaie de lui parler… il se sauve. Il doit bien y avoir une raison, sauf que… à une brute des cavernes comme moi, comme tu dis, ça échappe, et… »

« Ferme-la, espèce de brute mélodramatique. Ça doit bien être de ta faute s'il a un problème et que t'en a un aussi… » grogna le cuistot en se tournant sur l'autre côté.

« Vraiment, sourcil houleux, t'es d'une aide précieuse, » grogna Zoro en se relevant pour sortir dehors en coup de vent.

Maintenant, il avait une vague idée de son problème. Et de celui de Luffy.

Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il voyait Luffy, il avait une envie pressante d'être tellement plus proche de lui que personne d'autre; de le prendre dans ses bras de toutes les manières; de caresser sa peau…

Et quel problème il avait !

.oO0Oo.

Une ou deux heures après sa conversation avec Nami, Luffy restait étendu sur le dos, à regarder le plafond. Nami et Robin dormait comme des masses, mais Luffy était vraiment incapable de dormir. La soirée s'était révélée assommante. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose comme ça puisse lui arriver à cause de ça. Il se tourna de l'autre côté pour regarder la lune par la fenêtre. C'était une belle nuit sans nuages; les étoiles brillaient et la lune était toute ronde. Il se rappelait qu'étant gamin, il aimait regarder les étoiles avec Ace, son grand-frère.

Une dizaine de minutes passa encore, mais il lui était tout bonnement impossible de s'endormir. Se levant le plus discrètement possible, le gamin enfila ses vêtements restés par terre, et monta sur le pont.

Quelques secondes après qu'il eut fermé la porte, Robin ouvrit un œil, en se disant pour elle-même que tout ça risquait d'être très intéressant.

.oO0Oo.

Luffy fut assez surpris de trouver Zoro sur le pont, qui marchait tranquillement vers le nid-de-pie, sûrement pour faire quelques exercices parce qu'il avait trop dormi durant le jour.

Tout d'abord, il figea. Puis, se bottant un peu les fesses et décidant que c'était le moment idéal pour s'expliquer loin des regards, le gamin courut derrière son sabreur, et le héla.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se retourna, mais ne fit qu'ouvrir grand les yeux avant de monter en flèche vers le nid-de-pie.

Luffy le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, et finalement, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Le gamin entra dans la salle de musculation, qui sentait fort le musc, et souffla un peu, refermant la porte, avant de demander, « Pourquoi tu te sauves ? »

Zoro lui faisait dos, et resta silencieux — intérieurement, il était fou de joie que Luffy lui parle enfin. Dans la pénombre, Luffy crut voir qu'il tremblait un peu. Mais il imputa ce tremblement à son imagination; Roronoa Zoro ne tremble jamais. Surtout pas devant son capitaine.

« Explique-moi, s'il te plaît… »

« Tu veux avoir des explications ? » Sa voix semblait n'être maintenant à peine plus qu'un faible murmure, qui lui fit presque peur, et dans ces yeux dorés, une lumière faible, luxueuse, et attirante, qui l'attira inexorablement à lui, comme à une mouche à du miel sucré, alors qu'il se retourna vers lui...

Luffy ne sursauta presque pas lorsque son dos rencontra le mur de la salle de musculation, ni même quand le torse humide de sueur de Zoro se pressa contre sa poitrine, ou que les mains du sabreur se posèrent de chaque côtés de sa tête. Ce fut plutôt dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un souci de fatalité, présenté par un simple frottement entre ses lèvres et celles de son sabreur. Que ce soit destin ou hasard, Luffy n'en resta pas moins presque paralysé, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la douce chaleur qui commençait à lui faire battre le cœur à une vitesse folle, le faisant tambouriner à ses tempes, et le faisant trembler d'appréhension, et un peu de peur, devait-il l'avouer.

Zoro se montrait doux, une facette que peu avait eut la chance de voir, et qu'encore moins verraient deux fois comme il en avait eut la chance. Il trouvait ce drôle de sentiment tout brûlant tellement agréable, et se demanda un instant si Zoro ressentirait la même chose s'il répondait à ses avances un peu rudes, mais ô combien agréables.

Répondant timidement, il sentit Zoro frissonner par le simple toucher délicat de ses lèvres plus prononcé, s'accentuant, le perdant dans un miasme de bonheur.

Il gloussa tout bas — si bas que Zoro ne l'entendit même pas, même s'il était si proche —, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été délicat pour personne, et encore moins pour Zoro. Zoro l'avait toujours vu comme son capitaine presque invincible... mais maintenant, il le traitait comme une petite poupée fragile de porcelaine — bien qu'il lui accordât qu'il en avait l'apparence, ces dernières semaines.

Les deux bras frêles et tremblant de Luffy s'enroulèrent autour du cou du sabreur, qui fut parcouru d'un énorme frisson, qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Luffy. Il n'avait jamais vu son second dans un tel état de nervosité... mais il savait bien qu'il devait être terrifié d'être éventuellement repoussé, et traité de Marimo pervers, ou encore, craindre l'arrivée très impromptue d'un autre membre de l'équipage...

Luffy se mit bien vite sur la pointe des pieds, espérant pouvoir avoir un meilleur accès à ce baiser tout juste entamé. Luffy y voyait un goût salé; un goût qu'il aimait déjà, et qu'il aurait du mal à se lasser. Et ils n'y avaient toujours pas mis la langue ! Il se demanda quel goût Zoro lui trouvait, s'inquiétant de savoir si jamais il avait dit vrai lorsqu'il avait refusé les desserts sucrés, prétextant ne pas aimer le sucre, et qu'il lui trouvait une saveur semblable...

Zoro lui lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure, et y sembla trouver un goût qu'il aimait, car, même lorsque le capitaine ouvrit la bouche en accord, il continuait à lui donner une attention particulière, avant de sentir la langue taquine de Luffy sur la sienne, demandant de lui accorder son bout de péché à lui aussi, que le sabreur lui donna avec joie. Il passa alors un bras au-dessus de la tête du garçon pris dans un corps de fille, et descendit son autre main sur les hanches féminines, en faisant attention à se montrer doux pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Luffy se détendit encore plus dans le toucher attentionné de Zoro, et essaya de se mettre encore plus sur la pointe des orteils, mais, sans succès. Il en voulait plus ! Il ne voulait pas rester en plan dans un tel moment... ou ne pas en avoir autant que l'autre ! Zoro sembla le remarquer, et le plaqua sur le mur en le remontant tranquillement, en l'attrapant par les fesses, pour le mettre à la même hauteur que lui. Luffy en fut ravi, et serra encore plus les bras autour du cou du sabreur, en échappant un petit gémissement.

Qui ramena subitement le sabreur à la réalité, et arrêta ses attentions, mettant fin abruptement au baiser, et en reculant, le souffle court. Luffy geignit. Tout allait si bien ! Zoro était un idiot d'arrêter tout ça maintenant !

« Excuse-moi... » souffla-t-il, en le déposant sur le sol.

Luffy, qui commençait à être en colère, avorta immédiatement son idée de traiter son second de noms. Il dit plutôt, très compliqué, « Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu dois être désolé pour un truc aussi génial ? »

Zoro s'était vite tourné, pour cacher son malaise, maintenant assis sur un de ses énormes poids d'entraînement, « Parce que... tout ce qui arrive ces dernières semaines me rend fou... »

« Mais non, Zoro, tu n'es pas... »

« Non, va-t-en... » le coupa Zoro, « Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé avec Sanji quelques jours après le changement, non ? Je ne veux surtout pas être comme lui, et te... te sauter dessus de la sorte... »

Luffy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec un air stupide. Zoro s'inquiétait donc tellement pour lui ? Il se sentait tellement précieux et fragile, qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher de sourire en pensant à son second qui s'inquiétait tellement pour lui.

Il le sentit se crisper dès qu'il passa ses bras alentour de ses épaules pour le réconforter, et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il posa la tête sur l'épaule du sabreur avant de coller sa joue rosie par le baiser contre le cou de son second.

« Luffy... » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Crétin, tais-toi... si c'est toi qui le fait, ça ne me dérange pas... c'est même une joie... »

« Luffy... » répéta difficilement Zoro, qui frissonna sous les paroles qui le touchait tellement plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre pour quoique ce soit, ou à qui que ce soit.

Luffy resserra son étreinte, avant d'ajouter, dans un murmure, frottant son nez dans les cheveux courts du sabreur, un sourire heureux sur son visage, « … parce que c'est toi... »

Zoro figea alors que Luffy prenait place devant lui, avec un sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et de passer ses bras autour de son cou, et, de sa propre initiative, d'embrasser le sabreur, qui cru bien devenir fou puis mourir de joie à l'instant même, juste du simple fait de voir que son affection était partagée, peut-être même plus grande envers lui du côté de Luffy.

« Et si on continuait là où on a été arrêtés avant ta petite crise de confiance ? » ronronna Luffy, en faisant courir son index sur la mâchoire du sabreur, un peu à la manière de la queue d'un félin.

« Merde, mais cette voix sonne beaucoup trop sexy... où est-ce qu'un idiot qui mange trop comme toi est allé la chercher ? » le taquina Zoro, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches dans un geste possessif, en le caressant du bout des pouces.

« Recommence à tout gâcher et je te jure que tu as mon poing dans la figure ! » s'emporta doucement Luffy, en l'embrassant pour de bon.

Zoro se montra encore plus doux, le serrant dans ses bras, passant une main sous le tee-shirt du gamin frêle dans ses bras, qui frissonna en sentant ses mains brûlantes sur son ventre plat de son corps de femme, attendant l'accord de Luffy pour aller ne serait-ce qu'un centième de millimètre plus loin que le nombril de son amant.

Luffy hocha vivement la tête dans le baiser, et soupira lourdement lorsque la main de Zoro s'aventura un peu plus haut, _en_ _eaux chaudes_, voir, _brûlantes_, sans se montrer rude, cette fois, bien que le maniement de l'épée de fasse pas les mains les plus douces qui soient, Zoro devait avoir déjà eut quelques expériences du genre; il savait être doux, et aussi un peu plus rustre. Parfois, les mouvements rudes du sabreur le faisait sursauter, d'autres fois, les mouvements plus doux lui arrachait presque des cris de bonheur, lui faisant rouler des yeux. Et Zoro le remarquait facilement.

À un moment, il descendit doucement dans le cou de son capitaine, et s'y nicha, respirant l'odeur sucrée du corps féminin de son ami, qui semblait encore plus réceptif et sensible que lorsqu'il était dans un corps d'homme, puis embrassa le cou fragile, déclenchant une vague de frissons chez son autre.

La petite chemise bleue de Luffy ne tarda pas à aller retrouver le sol. Le gamin frissonna en sentant l'air froid sur sa peau brûlante. Zoro baissa les yeux jusqu'à la poitrine de Luffy, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Les mains du sabreur se promenèrent doucement jusque dans le dos de Luffy, où il chercha confusément à dégrafer le soutien-gorge, sans grand succès. Luffy gloussa doucement, avant de lui donner un peu d'aide, en la dégrafant lui-même.

Zoro semblait un peu penaud de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire, encore une fois, mais ces choses étaient si compliquées... cherchant encore une fois l'accord de Luffy, il baissa ensuite la tête, en aidant légèrement Luffy à se relever, juste pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, avant de baisser la tête vers la peau caramel et sucrée. Luffy se mordait durement la lèvre pour éviter d'exagérer en volume, ce qui lui aurait sûrement valut quelques taquineries.

Luffy rougit un peu alors que Zoro le couchait sur le sol de la salle, froid, voir, glacé, mais recouvert d'une serviette qui sentait fort le musc, et l'odeur masculine et salée de Zoro. Il ne put retenir un petit cri, alors que Zoro commençait à déposer de petits baisers partout sur sa poitrine, et sur son plexus (_le 'chest', amies québécoises, le 'chest', oui la place que tout le monde lave sans raisons selon Louis-José Houde_), le chatouillant. Son étreinte sur le cou de son amant se resserra un peu.

« Zoro... »

Le sabreur ignora la complainte du capitaine et continua à tracer un chemin, parfois humide, sur le corps frêle de femme du capitaine, qui frissonnait, et parfois, échappait une respiration sifflante, fondant sous les caresses attentionnées de son sabreur, qui lui retira finalement, son short, le laissant en simple dessous.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire, et Luffy ne manqua pas de lui donner un regard furieux en rougissant de la même manière. Il les avait vues, ces petites culottes, le jour où Nami l'avait forcé à aller avec elle et Luffy dans les boutiques. Eh oui, ces petites culottes en dentelles, il les avait vues. Mais ile ne les avait jamais trouvées _tellement _sexy...

Pour le marquer comme sien, il fit un suçon sur le bord du nombril de son capitaine, et lui donna un regard prédateur, qui lui valut un baiser fougueux avec une main prise dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent lorsque Zoro glissa un pouce sur le bord de l'élastique des petites culottes, geste auquel Luffy se cambra et se colla contre lui, subitement nerveux.

« Luffy ? Si tu n'es pas prêt, on arrête, » le rassura-t-il aussitôt, en lui frottant le dos, avant de replacer une mèche des cheveux de Luffy derrière son oreille. Il se demanda subitement comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point ils avaient allongé. Ça rendait Luffy encore plus mignon... ou devait-il maintenant dire mignonne ?« N... non, vas-y... je suis juste un peu... un peu neveux... » dit-il en triturant les boucles d'oreilles du sabreur, qui continua à lui frotter le dos dans un geste réconfortant. « Je t'ai déjà dit que si c'est toi... ça ne me dérange pas... »

Zoro fit glisser un peu plus sa main sur le postérieur de son capitaine, et le brun frissonna en sentant les mains chaudes de Zoro sur sa peau.

« C'est ta dernière chance de me faire stopper, » l'avertit le sabreur, en déboutonnant son jean.

« C'est toi, Zoro. C'est toi. » souffla Luffy, caché dans son cou.

« Je sais... »

Doucement, il recoucha Luffy sur le sol, et s'étendit doucement par-dessus lui, en caressant les cheveux soyeux.

Chaud, visqueux, peut-être... mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un corps de femme puisse le retourner autant. Oui, il avait déjà eut des expériences et préférait y aller rudement, mais il savait bien que Luffy était la chose la plus innocente de ce bas monde, et que son envie d'y aller avec une agressivité armée de coup de butoir enragés était mauvaise — très, très, très mauvaise. Il se montra doux et attentionné, écoutant les moindres grincements, ou gémissements de Luffy, comme des indications comme quoi il pouvait y aller plus fort, ou si c'était trop. S'il devait y aller plus doucement, ou s'il était trop gentil. Si tout était parfait, ou s'il manquait quelque chose... et visiblement, il y allait plutôt pas mal...

Luffy scandait son nom d'une voix sans souffle à son oreille, ses deux mains agrippées à ses cheveux et à son cou comme une bouée en pleine mer, ses doigts crispés, tellement qu'il le griffait... Zoro y pensa un instant, et y trouva la définition de son bonheur. Être collé contre Luffy de cette manière, c'était assurément le bonheur le plus goûteux, et délicieux qu'il ait jamais goûté ! Il se sentait si complet, qu'il en avait envie, bien peu comme lui-même, de ne plus jamais lâcher son capitaine, de le garder captif dans ses bras pour un instant qui serait comparable à l'éternité...

Il poussa doucement les cheveux de Luffy derrière son oreille, et embrassa sa tempe, avant de murmurer, « Je t'aime, Luffy... »

Un murmure. Un simple mot dit pas assez haut pour être une parole, et bien trop bas pour être un cri. Une voix qui ne pouvait pas hurler, dans ce moment, une voix rude et rêche en temps normal, qui, en cet instant, n'était qu'amour et douceur, un souffle attentionné et passionné. Oui, c'était le murmure le plus important du monde. Juste pour lui, seulement à lui, et à personne d'autre. Il ne serait jamais à un ou une autre; ce serait son murmure à lui, pour toujours... (_l'auteure se met à pleurer en disant 'quoi, ça ressemble VRAIMENT à des arlequins? Maman, c'est une insulte, ça !')_

« Dis-le encore... » demanda-t-il.

Et le murmure se répéta, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le seul qu'il ait vraiment entendu jusqu'à maintenant, le seul qui comptait, et le seul qu'il ait jamais voulu entendre, et le seul qu'il voudrait entendre à partir de maintenant. (_guimauve, fondant, collant !_)

Ils se séparèrent. Luffy se roula en boule, complètement atterré. Il se pelotonna contre Zoro, d'un air absent, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, et hoqueter. Le poids de la chose lui tombait sur les épaules; il s'était donné à Zoro, sans même y penser. Il se demanda s'il était toujours un homme après avoir aimé ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il commença à pleurer. Il se sentait complètement minuscule pour la première fois de sa vie. (_GUIMAUVE GUIMAUVE GUIMAUVE_)

Zoro le serra dans ses bras, et le berça doucement, en lui chuchotant tendrement des petits riens à l'oreille, le rassurant juste par sa présence, car tout ce qu'il disait n'aurait presque pas pu être considéré comme des mots...

Tellement, que Luffy finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Un sommeil agité, qui finit par se calmer, à force de caresses et de petits mots.

Et le tigre grincheux et le chiot joueur finirent par n'être qu'un, lié par un simple mot, vieux comme le monde... mais le plus important de tous, à l'instar du murmure.

— end of chapter —

Oui, ça a été long, mais voilà enfin le chapitre central. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, comme lemon ^_^ Moi, je l'aime bien xD Et j'espère que ça n'a pas l'air baclé T_T

Bref, votre auteur dévoué et perverse maintenant sur le mush et qui veut rentrer dans le plancher vous dit : bonne journée/soirée/nuit/matin !


	5. Even if I get hurt sometimes

Rating : T, le pire est passé, mais reviendra bientôt… me connaissant, ceci sont de pures spéculations u.u

Pairing : ZoLu, et peut-être encore un mini Franky x Robin ?

Warning : Ben, c'est toujours du BL !

Disclaimer : C'est de la prison que j'écris; personne ne me croit quand je dis que je dis que One Piece n'est pas à moi…

**Chapitre 5**

**« À cause d'un t-shirt »**

**Even if I get hurt sometimes; I want to keep feeling you**

C'était encore une belle journée sur Grand Line. Nami commençait à ne plus trop aimer les belles journées ensoleillées; ses mandarines allaient mourir, si ça continuait. Les feuilles étaient toutes sèches; autant que la terre. Bien sûr, elle mettait de l'engrais et arrosait, mais elle aurait voulu un peu de pluie pour humidifier plus en profondeur.

Vraiment, la prochaine île devait être un désert, comme Alabasta.

Mais un peu plus urgent que les mandarines; Zoro et Luffy.

Les deux continuaient de s'éviter, mais cette fois, même Zoro rougissait s'ils se croisaient. Pourtant, maintenant, c'était Luffy qui voulait lui parler, cette fois. Si les garçons croyaient que les filles compliquaient tout; ils auraient dû se regarder eux-mêmes avant de dire quoique ce soit !

« Nami-swaaan~ ! As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Sanji, en apportant un cocktail à Robin, qui lisait à l'ombre, sur le pont.

« C'est gentil, mais non, Sanji-kun ! » répondit-elle en souriant, avec un bref signe de la main.

De sa position, elle voyait tous les ponts. Sur le pont principal, Zoro dormait — ou peut-être faisait-il semblant, il avait toujours l'air si préoccupé, ces temps-ci —, les mains derrière la tête et assis en tailleur. Robin ne lisait plus; elle parlait à Franky avec beaucoup d'intérêt et le cyborg expliquait visiblement quelque chose qui la faisait rire. Sanji était hors de vue; sûrement retourné en cuisine — d'ailleurs, lui aussi semblait un peu bizarre — à faire d'autres repas rafraîchissant.

Et Luffy. Le pauvre capitaine regardait intensément Zoro, en mangeant quelques onigiri. Franchement, si Luffy croyait qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier quand il n'était pas là dans son lit lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, mais dans la salle de musculation de Zoro à qui il ne parlait plus, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui s'était passé.

Quelque chose clochait entre ces deux-là, elle le sentait. Les deux se sentaient inconfortables face à l'autre. Elle devait fourrer son nez partout — pardon, faire son enquête (_l'auteure, aussi, souhaite-t-elle préciser à Nami qu'elle ne veut pas mourir tout de suite_).

.oO0Oo.

Luffy ne vit même pas Nami arriver. Il se sentit donc un peu gêné qu'elle l'ait vu regarder Zoro aussi intensément. Il regarda la rousse s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le coin opposé du pont herbeux à celui où Zoro dormait.

« Luffy, il faut qu'on parle. »

Inconfortable, le capitaine se mit à triturer l'herbe du pont.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche vraiment entre toi et Zoro. »

Décidé à ne pas répondre, Luffy continua à agacer un brun d'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrache du sol. Il grogna, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Luffy, je m'inquiète pour toi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, ça se voit très bien. » lui indiqua-t-elle. Luffy arrêta presque immédiatement de jouer avec le brin d'herbe, et se contenta de regarder Zoro, qui dormait paisiblement sur le pont. Nami le regarda regarder le sabreur. Le pauvre gamin ne devait même plus savoir quoi penser.

« C'est à cause de Zoro ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Luffy hocha la tête.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il t'a fait mal ? Il a été méchant ? »

Luffy secoua la tête, « Pas du tout, c'est tout le contraire. »

Le regard vague, toujours posé sur Zoro, Luffy semblait perdu dans des pensées bien profondes. Nami regarda le garçon regarder le sabreur, qui finit par ouvrir un œil, et son regard par tomber sur Luffy, qui se dépêcha de baisser les yeux. Le sabreur sembla aussitôt mal à l'aise, et monta dans le nid-de-pie, histoire de faire des exercices et de ne pas regarder la réalité. Zoro n'était pas un couard, mais sur certains plans, il était un crétin.

Nami se releva, et laissa Luffy jouer avec les brins d'herbes.

_Franchement, ces garçons…_ songea-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

.oO0Oo.

Luffy n'avait pas vraiment eut l'intention d'être un peu rude avec Nami. Juste que… depuis l'incident d'avant-hier, il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il aurait aimé que Zoro le reprenne dans ses bras comme ça, mais de l'autre… ça ne manquait pas de l'effrayer. En faite, ça le terrifiait. Et il avait aussi un peu peur que le sabreur n'agisse comme ça que parce qu'il était maintenant une fille. Mais au fond, il espérait que Zoro n'ait pas dit n'importe quoi, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait vraiment que ce soit vrai.

Luffy se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il comptait trouver un peu de nourriture pour se remonter le moral. C'est donc pourquoi il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds, se voyant légèrement disputé par Franky pour envoyer des mottes de terre partout. Puis, le cyborg retourna à sa conversation animée avec Robin, qui rigolait doucement lorsqu'il disait une blague — même mauvaise, selon Luffy.

La cuisine sentait bon les mandarines et le chocolat; visiblement, Sanji préparait des gâteries très sucrées. Avec des fruits. Fruits et chocolat; un mélange si alléchant. L'odeur délicieuse charma les narines du capitaine. Il s'approcha du cuistot en plein délire amoureux — et accessoirement, travail — et se contenta de le regarder de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il espérait que Sanji lui laisse encore en avoir un peu…

Le cuisinier ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence silencieuse de Luffy. Il se renfrogna un peu en premier; bien sûr, en ayant empiré la situation entre le second et le capitaine, il avait le droit de garder ses distances pour ne pas créer un autre désastre. Parce que les deux ne se disaient désormais plus rien.

Mais Luffy ne tarda pas à saliver quant à la bonne odeur, et le cuistot ne put se retenir de sourire quant à la personnalité rassurante et souvent — que disait-il, toujours ! — pleine de soleil de Luffy. Difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui vous arrache un sourire sans faire le moindre effort, et souvent, plusieurs fois en une journée. Ah, ce Luffy. Quel homm… est-ce qu'il pouvait encore dire ce qu'il pensait ? Enfin. Quelle personne formidable.

Luffy finit par demander, « Sanji ! J' peux en avoir ? »

« Bien sûr ! Attends à la table, je te sers. »

« Merci, Sanji ! »

Le gamin se précipita donc sur sa chaise, et affichait un immense sourire comparativement à il y avait moins d'une dizaine de minutes sur le pont; oubliés, les immenses problèmes affectifs qui affligeaient le capitaine du navire. Désormais, il ne pensait plus qu'à la délicieuse nourriture préparée par Sanji qui approchait.

Le bot de morceaux de mandarine enrobée de chocolat se posa devant le capitaine, qui s'empressa de s'en fourrer joyeusement de grandes fournées dans la bouche.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« Attend Luffy-chan, tu t'es complètement barbouillé, je vais chercher un linge… »

Le capitaine s'arrêta, et regarda le cuistot marcher vers le comptoir. Vraiment, ce Luffy était réellement un petit gamin qui avait trop vite grandi.

Le cuistot retourna vers Luffy, et essuya doucement le chocolat qui avait glissé sur le menton du gamin, qui sourit et gloussa, parce que ça chatouillait. Sanji eut un sourire, encore une fois, et était vraiment fou de joie de pouvoir donner une aussi délicate attention à une aussi jolie jeune fille — même si c'était Luffy.

La porte s'ouvrit bien grand. Sanji recula vivement dans sa chaise, et Luffy baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Zoro passa vers le réfrigérateur en leur lançant un regard noir, avant de ressortir en claquant durement la porte.

Luffy renifla tristement en se penchant sur la table, enfonçant son visage entre ses bras, et Sanji jura faiblement en mordant sur sa cigarette.

Vraiment, quel con il était !

.oO0Oo.

Nami entra dans la cuisine en début d'après-midi, y trouvant Sanji, occupé à ses fourneaux pour nourrir la traînée de gloutons sans manière qui vivaient sur le Sunny. La jeune fille ne venait pas là sans raison; elle avait un plan pour peut-être — et elle insistait fortement sur le peut-être — obliger Zoro et Luffy à se reparler. Le plan était simple en vérité, et elle était certaine que le blond serait d'avis qu'il était grand temps d'agir.

Elle venait d'aller voir Zoro, pour lui demander quelques explications, mais rien à faire. Il avait fini par hurler — elle était franchement surprise que personne n'ait entendu — que ce qui se passait entre lui et le capitaine ne regardait personne sauf eux. La rousse s'était donc énervée, puis était redescendue pour aller se chercher un encas à la cuisine après avoir demandé l'avis de Robin, la coupant un peu de sa grande conversation avec Franky. Le cyborg avait rit en lui disant qu'elle s'imaginait des trucs, mais la brune, toujours avec son sourire disant qu'elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, avait simplement approuvé les dires de Franky. En arrivant pour entrer dans la cuisine, Luffy l'avait subitement poussée, et s'était sauvé vers les cabines. Et Zoro ne venait-il pas de sortir des cuisines ?

Nami s'assit sur le comptoir, et appela le cuistot, qui se retourna, s'extasiant aussitôt de la délicieuse présence de sa chère Nami-swan dans sa cuisine. Nami le somma donc d'arrêter, avant d'exposer la situation, et son plan. Voyant là une occasion de racheter sa conscience un peu lourde à cause de ses deux compatriotes monstres d'équipage, le cuistot serra la main de la rousse.

« Oh ! Nami-swan me serre la main ! »

.oO0Oo.

Luffy était un peu surpris de voir que Chopper était encore de garde sur le navire, sachant que c'était le tour de Sanji, mais le petit renne — avec un air franchement peu sûr, voire, effrayé — avait dit qu'il n'avait besoin de rien en ville, cette fois. Mais bon, et autre chose d'intéressant, Sanji avait décrété qu'il devait le suivre, pour ne pas qu'une personne malintentionnée ne lui fasse du mal. Une délicate attention, même si Sanji savait aussi bien que les autres qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de protection. Nami lui avait aussi interdit de s'étirer grâce à son fruit du démon, car la Marine aurait maintenant sut qu'il était désormais une jeune fille. Le regard de Zoro s'était fait plus dur à l'égard du cuistot, mais personne n'en avait fait de cas.

Sanji avait fait une multitude de boutique de cuisine, et de marchés pleins à craquer de poissons, de viandes, de fruits, de légumes... que de choses alléchantes. Le blond s'était ensuite dirigé vers des boutiques d'ustensiles, et autres accessoires. Mais ne voulant pas faire de grabuge, il avait dit à Luffy de rester dehors.

Lorsqu'il ressortit avec encore plein de sacs, le cuistot eut un large sourire carnassier. Évidemment qu'il avait mit cent fois trop de temps pour la courte patience de Luffy, et que le gamin était parti depuis longtemps !

Il croisa quand même les doigts de chaque mains, espérant de ça marche.

.oO0Oo.

(_L'auteure tient à préciser qu'aucuns Luffy n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte._)

Luffy ne savait même plus où il était. Il avait juste suivit ce joli papillon tout bleu brillant comme un saphir et... il était maintenant dans une petite ruelle crasseuse, pas vraiment rassurante, de plus. Regardant alentour, le gamin soupira. Vraiment, quelle poisse !

Levant les yeux, il vit le mât du Sunny avec leur pavillon noir hissé haut dans le vent, claquant majestueusement à cause de la brise, toujours accosté au port. Il se dit qu'en marchant dans cette direction, il finirait bien par retourner au navire. Et Sanji devait s'inquiéter... pour sûr qu'il le tuerait dès qu'il le verrait pour l'avoir quitté ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Le gamin commença donc à marcher joyeusement avec un large sourire. Tout se passait plutôt bien: il ne tarderait pas à arriver au navire en suivant comme ça le mât des yeux. Puis, il buta dans quelque chose et tomba à la renverse.

Le gamin se releva, époussetant sa mini-jupe, et leva les yeux vers une grande forme sombre au-dessus.

C'était un jeune homme de grande stature; sûrement pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Étant un garçon, il n'aurait sûrement presque pas dû lever les yeux pour le regarder dans les yeux; cette fois encore, il devait toujours lever les yeux.

« Salut, mam'zelle, » dit le jeune homme, en lui attrapant le poignet, et en serrant.

Luffy ne l'aimait pas; il avait un drôle de pré-sentiment à propos de tout ça. Et puis, ce crétin lui faisait mal à lui serrer le poignet de la sorte ! Il tenta de reculer lentement, en s'excusant et en disant qu'il avait un rendez-vous très important, se sentant un peu comme Usopp dans n'importe quelle situation dangereuse. Mais son dos rencontra rapidement quelque chose de dure.

Levant les yeux encore une fois, il vit un autre gars pas plus vieux que l'autre, sinon plus jeune.

Il se défit de la poigne et se mit à courir rapidement, en appelant son cuistot, puis, en appelant Zoro. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le nom du sabreur lui venait tout seul, et le rassurait. Alors, il l'appela encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sabreur se montre à un coin de rue distant, courant lui aussi. Luffy était infiniment soulagé, même s'il savait qu'il allait peut-être se faire traiter de damoiselle en détresse.

Mais un main rêche attrapa à nouveau son poignet, puis sur le visage, et l'attira par derrière vers quelque chose de pointu, qui lui perça dans les reins. Sa vision se troubla, et il couina de douleur. Il entendit sans comprendre les mots moqueurs du délinquant, et les rires de son acolyte. La seule chose qu'il entendit correctement, c'était Zoro qui criait — ou plutôt hurlait, « LUFFY ! »

Il sentait qu'il tombait. Mais il fut rattrapé en peu de temps, dans les bras tellement chauds et rassurants de Zoro... un sabre fut dégainé, et les délinquants prirent la poudre d'escampette en entendant Zoro grogner comme un tigre sauvage à leur égard, les maudissant d'avoir fait du mal à son capitaine dont les yeux se fermaient doucement dans ses bras.

Il rengaina Kitetsu, et força Luffy à le regarder dans les yeux. Le pauvre petit avait déjà les yeux vitreux.

« Luffy, il faut que tu reste éveillé, » dit-il en le soulevant d'un bras derrière les genoux du gamin, qui serra les bras autour de son cou, faiblement, juste pour s'accrocher quelque part.

« Je... je vais essayer... »

« C'est rien comme blessure, non ? Tu te rappelle, à Alabasta ? Tu as eu un crochet au milieu et à travers du torse, et t'es toujours là. Tu peux survivre à un simple coup de couteau, hein ? »

Luffy hocha la tête, et Zoro se mit à courir comme un cinglé dans les rue, gardant en vue le mât du Thousand Sunny, avec un pavillon noir au chapeau de paille. Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas se perdre dans les rue de la ville — considérablement grande. Le port s'afficha, salut presque inespéré qu'aussi rapidement apparu. Il sentait le liquide chaud s'écoulant de la blessure de son capitaine, qui commençait à devenir plus lourd. Les mains frêles et moites du plus jeune commençaient à glisser de son cou. Il passa un bras dans son dos, pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Le Sunny était finalement en vue. Le sabreur s'époumona, ignorant tous les visages tournés vers lui, exclamations, les hoquets de surprise, « CHOPPEEEER ! »

Le nez bleu du petit renne se montra derrière la rambarde, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il ordonna au sabreur de monter vite sur le navire, qu'il s'occuperait du reste. Luffy se serra un peu plus contre l'homme aux cheveux verts.

(_Vous voyez, l'auteure n'a maltraité aucuns Luffy_)

.oO0Oo.

Tout était calme sur le Sunny. Il y avait eut un grand grabuge lorsque le cuistot était revenu, mais c'était parce que Zoro lui avait sauté dessus en décrétant qu'il avait dit qu'il le surveillerait, et qu'à cause de lui, le pauvre gamin était couché dans un lit à se vider de son sang. Sanji avait semblé atterré, et s'était ensuite enfermé dans sa cuisine.

Chopper soignait encore la blessure, avec un grand professionnalisme. Zoro était bien content qu'ils aient un aussi bon médecin de bord. Il était sûr qu'il ne tarderait pas à sortir de l'infirmerie avec des larmes plein les yeux en disant que tout allait bien, qu'avec un peu de repos, le capitaine serait de retour à sauter partout joyeusement, comme lui seul pouvait le faire, et alléger cette mauvaise atmosphère.

Non, franchement, il était inconsolable. Il ne _pouvait pas_ penser à autre chose que les scénarios catastrophe qui risquaient de devenir réel d'une minute à l'autre. Il savait que si jamais quelque chose d'encore plus mal arrivait à son _capitaine_, Sanji en aurait pour des semaines à remarcher ! Il avait confiance en Chopper, mais... c'était quand même un peu effrayant. Vraiment effrayant, à vrai dire.

Le temps passait, les heures défilaient tout doucement. Zoro finit par somnoler, le sommeil étant tout simplement inaccessible pour lui, en cet instant. Chopper sortit de l'infirmerie, des larmes plein les yeux. Les yeux grands ouverts, Zoro se jeta sur l'occasion pour demander si Luffy allait bien.

Incapable de répondre à travers ses larmes, le petit renne hocha seulement la tête, et le sabreur se jeta dans l'infirmerie, qui se remplit rapidement. Luffy somnolait. Visiblement, être une fille était aussi affaiblissant que déstabilisant. Un peu faible, le capitaine du Sunny restait toujours lui-même, souriant et toujours un peu stupide. Zoro restait tout près du lit, regardant sévèrement Sanji lorsqu'il s'approcha pour s'excuser.

Bientôt, tout le monde se vit jeter dehors pour aller dormir par Chopper, qui sortit à leur suite.

« Zoro... »

Le sabreur s'apprêtait à sortir, et se retourna pour voir le capitaine, qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Le sabreur s'approcha, et s'agenouilla près du lit, et le capitaine lui prit la main de ses petites mains frêles de femme; Zoro se sentit trembler, tellement le toucher était doux et innocent, presque désespéré. Le contraste était impressionnant; d'un côté, deux mains frêles d'une pâle couleur caramel accrochées à une énorme main tannée et brûlée par le soleil. En même temps, c'était une chose qui rassurait Luffy. Alors Zoro le laissa lui tenir la main, même si de son côté, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là à temps...

« Pardonne-moi, j'ai... je n'ai pas pu empêcher... » commença-t-il.

Luffy secoua la tête, avant de dire, doucement, « Tu es venu... c'est ce qui compte. »

Les mains du brun serrèrent un peu plus la main du sabreur, et il se contentait de regarder — comme Zoro — leurs mains entrelacées ensembles. Se regarder dans les yeux auraient juste été trop maladroit... valait mieux garder les yeux loin les uns des autres; il y était juste trop facile d'y lire tout et n'importe quoi. Les regrets, l'amour, la culpabilité...

« Tu... tu va rester ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante dans l'appréhension d'un refus.

Le sabreur frotta les mains frêles contre sa joue, baissant doucement le visage, avant de murmurer, les mains frêles contre ses lèvres, comme pour marquer à jamais cette promesse, les yeux toujours rivés sur les mains menues, « Si c'est que tu veux, je serais toujours là, Luffy... »

Puis, après de longue minutes de silence, Luffy murmura, parce que ces mots n'étaient et ne seraient jamais des mots à hurler sur tous les toits, ni même dit à haute voix, fermant les yeux pour chasser sa peur, « Je t'aime... »

Puis, le murmure se répandit chez l'autre, qui murmura d'une voix claire, basse et douce, « Je t'aime, Luffy. »

.oO0Oo.

Quelques heures plus tard, couché dans son hamac et ne voyant toujours pas revenir le crétin de Marimo, Sanji se dit que _peut-être _que leur plan foireux n'avait _peut-être_ pas si foiré que ça, finalement...

—Ze ende —

Uii, aucuns Luffy n'a été maltraité, puisque c'est _une_ Luffy, désormais ! Quelle blague de merde, avouez-le xD

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ^_^ Moi, j'aime bien les mots, mais pas trop le reste xD Tout le monde comprend ? Pas grave, si c'est pas le cas ^_^'


	6. Together we'll make a promise

Rating: T

Pairing: ZoLu — plus sérieusement —, et Franky x Robin — plus sérieusement ^_^

Warning: Un peu de voyeurisme, et oui, finalement, Boys Love !

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. C'est à Odacchci. NOON ! J' VEUX PAS RETOURNER EN PRISOOOOON ! C'EST MON DROIT, QUE DE FAIRE UN DISCLAIM !

**Chapitre 6**

**« À cause d'un tee-shirt »**

**Together we'll make a promise; To never forget it all**

Sanji trouvait qu'il commençait à faire moins chaud; heureusement qu'ils avaient dépassé cette île désertique; il serait devenu fou. Et puis, trop de chaleur, c'était très mauvais pour le style de ses cheveux, hein ! Il était vraiment content de pouvoir se tenir au fourneaux sans croire mourir dans la minute qui suivait à cause d'un coup de chaleur. Et encore, la popote, ça donnait toujours un peu chaud. C'est donc en essuyant un peu de sueur sur son sourcil houleux qu'il brassait ses pensées devant ses fourneaux brûlants.

Tout d'abord, la semaine avait été beaucoup plus animée que la dernière. Avec Luffy encore un peu malade, mais toujours aussi hyperactif, tout le monde se faisait un devoir de le faire descendre de ses grands chevaux. Usopp, Chopper et lui se contentait souvent de jouer à des choses plus tranquilles. Et même si l'atmosphère était plus légère, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait un presque-miracle qui était survenu à cause de la blessure de Luffy.

Zoro et Luffy se reparlaient. D'une manière tout à fait normal, comme avant. Le sabreur s'assurait que Luffy soit un peu plus calme que d'habitude, et s'il se mettait à courir partout, il l'attrapait par taille, et le sermonnait un peu de sa grosse voix. Et si jamais Luffy sortait ses yeux de petit chien, le sabreur était visiblement embêté, parce que Luffy était juste _tellement_ mignon avec ces yeux-là !

Tout le monde était bien content, même si certaines choses semblaient avoir _un peu _changées.

Comme, le matin suivant la blessure du capitaine, Chopper lui avait dit avoir trouvé Zoro affalé près du lit, avec, dans une de ses grandes mains, une des mains frêles de Luffy. Et par-dessus, l'autre main du gamin, couché sur le côté. Le petit renne n'avait pas osé les déranger, et était seulement retourné sur le pont, en attendant qu'au moins Zoro se réveille.

Une fois, en rentrant de l'île à laquelle ils avaient accostée pour refaire le plein de bouffe, Nami avait dit les avoir trouvés dans un endroit pas trop voyant de la plage, Luffy calé dans les bras de Zoro, dans une sieste de fin d'après-midi. Et le pire, c'était que ça ne semblait même pas déranger le sabreur ! Ni même Luffy... enfin.

Et il y avait Robin, à qui tout le monde avait demandé si quelque chose clochait, et elle avait seulement répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, avec un large sourire révélant qu'elle savait _absolument_ tout. Mais même sous la menace, elle n'avait pas cédé. Le cuistot se demandait si Franky en savait plus, puisqu'il était si souvent avec la jolie brune, ces temps-ci.

Mais bon. Si jamais il savait, il ne parlerait sûrement pas. Et puis, Zoro ne dirait absolument rien non plus, surtout parce que c'était une véritable forteresse, et un gros crétin vert pas encore fini — il espérait que ça ne tarderait pas.

.oO0Oo.

Oui, Robin savait à peu près tout sur la nouvelle relation de Zoro et Luffy — merci à ses multiples yeux et oreilles. Les deux s'étaient bien envoyés en l'air dans la salle de musculation du nid-de-pie, et encore une fois, il y avait moins d'une semaine ils s'étaient avoués leur amour. De même que lorsqu'ils croyaient que personne ne regardait — sauf elle, héhé — ils se faisaient une bise, ou un peu plus...

Avec leur personnalité contradictoire et fonceuse, elle était tout de même un peu surprise de les voir prendre le tout si doucement. Ils ne pressaient jamais les choses — même pas Luffy. Selon ce qu'elle avait observé, ils s'embrassaient, mais toujours sans y mettre la langue. Les mains du sabreur se faisaient baladeuses, mais chastes et peu insistantes. Jamais elles ne quittaient le dos, le cou ou les épaules du capitaine.

Elle était ravie de les voir à nouveau en si bons termes, mais subsistait toujours une inquiétude; qu'en serait-il lorsque Luffy redevenait un homme ? Y aurait-il un changement ? Elle doutait franchement que le sabreur aux cheveux verts serait du genre à laisser quelque chose de si... futile, faire changer la manière qu'il affectionnait maintenant son jeune capitaine.

Enfin, elle espérait en croisant les doigts et les orteils.

.oO0Oo.

Luffy était aussi ravi de pouvoir rester dans les bras de Zoro alors qu'ils étaient tous seuls sur le bateau, ou en ville, juste tous les deux. Le sabreur rechignait à le laisser gambader seul, maintenant. Tout ça à cause de simples délinquants. Mais c'était l'intention un peu sur-protectrice qui comptait. Et puis, être avec Zoro, c'était un vrai cadeau ! Le sabreur le protégeait, et envoyait promener n'importe quel idiot qui venait les enquiquiner. Tous les garçons qui disaient qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une nana aussi mignonne pendue à son bras se voyaient envoyé promener dans des délais non seulement brefs, mais toujours plus courts.

Le capitaine aimait aussi quand il se montrait un peu plus doux. Oui, de la manière dont il marchait, dormait, parlait, regardait... merde, _vivait_, rien ne disait qu'il pouvait se montrer un peu plus doux et attentif. Pourtant, de la manière dont il l'embrassait et celle dont ses mains couraient doucement et agréablement sur son dos ou ses épaules, on aurait dit qu'il était bien plus romantique que ça. Même, un homme à femme, comme Sanji. Et ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans tout ça, c'était le fait que seul lui voyait cette facette de Zoro.

Bon, il aurait pu se dépêcher un peu, et y mettre la langue pendant qu'il s'embrassait, mais il devait attendre un signe quelconque de sa part, peut-être. En tous cas, il était franchement lent. Ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois... pourquoi se montrer si lent maintenant ?

Peut-être qu'il voulait reprendre à zéro ? C'était un peu maladroit de sa part; s'il l'avait laissé faire la première fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ? Zoro était une personne fougueuse. Luffy se demandait pourquoi il ne le prenait pas sans arrière-pensée, bien fait, vite fait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ou dans la salle de bain...

« Luffy. » Zoro se pencha près de lui, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage. « Ça va ? Ça fait quelque minutes que tu ne dis rien. »

L'île semblait calme. Tout le monde était partis au festival de l'île, pourtant, Luffy avait préféré rester sur le navire, disant ne pas se sentir si bien que ça. Zoro s'était ensuite porté volontaire pour rester avec lui toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Mais tout le monde avait dit qu'il reviendrait un peu plus tôt, pour ne pas les inquiéter.

« Non, je pensais... »

La vue du port illuminé était magnifique; les lumières des torches se reflétaient sur l'eau noir encre, impénétrable. La lune brillait doucement dans le ciel aussi noir que la mer. Tellement qu'il se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. C'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour lui en parler !

« Je... je pensais à... à nous deux, tu vois. »

Zoro sembla un peu moins sûre de lui, et déglutit, pensant sûrement qu'il arrêtait tout, alors le gamin s'empressa d'exposer son point de vue, « C'est que... je serais prêt à aller un peu plus vite, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tellement attention. Si tu vas trop vite pour moi, je vais te le dire. »

Zoro se contenta de le regarder un peu stupidement, avant de sourire et de passer une main tremblante de soulagement dans ses courts cheveux verts.

« Je... je vois... excuse-moi si j'étais rasoir. »

« C'est pas grave. Je sais que tu fais attention à moi, c'est vraiment super à savoir. » Le gamin lui offrit un immense sourire, avant de se rapprocher de lui, prétextant avoir un peu froid, pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. C'était bien sûr un geste sans arrière pensée, Luffy n'étant pas assez calculateur pour quelque geste de la sorte.

Assis sur le bord de l'arbre avec la balançoire sur le pont principal du Sunny, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent longtemps à écouter les cris de joies et les voix au loin venant de l'île en fête. La musique venait jusqu'à leurs oreilles, et une certaine féérie commençait à s'installer doucement.

Luffy tourna la tête vers le visage de Zoro. Le sabreur avait les yeux fermés, appréciant à sa manière le moment. Son visage était légèrement dur et fermé, mais Luffy savait que son sabreur appréciant leur proximité.

Il avança doucement son visage, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du sabreur, qui ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, et pressa ses lèvres un peu plus contre la bouche offerte du sabreur. Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié leur petite discussion, et se fit insistant, passant la langue entre les lèvres de son capitaine, qui comprit, et ouvrit la bouche, en se retournant sur le sabreur, se collant contre lui. Vraiment, il avait beaucoup moins froid, maintenant.

Le sabreur entoura sa forme frissonnante de ses bras, et faisant doucement pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche du capitaine, qui le laissa faire, en se collant contre lui ne peu plus, les bras enroulé autour de son cou.

C'était ce genre de baiser tout doux qui dure longtemps. Zoro prenait encore les choses lentement, et Luffy appréciait. Les mains du sabreur se faisaient un peu plus insistantes, passant sous le tee-shirt, et s'approchant dangereusement des endroits interdits, mais sans toujours y venir vraiment, au grand désarrois de Luffy.

Ils se séparèrent finalement après quelques minutes, et Luffy soupira avant de se laisser tomber contre lui, cette fois, bien au chaud dans les bras du sabreur.

« Tu promet que si je redeviens un homme, tu m'aimeras encore ? »

Le sabreur semble hésiter, mais il ne tarda pas à hocher la tête, et à promettre... Luffy souriait largement, heureux comme un roi des mers qui vient de se faire un gros monstres marin bien juteux...

La nuit avança, et Luffy ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bienheureux, et aucuns soucis en tête...

.oO0Oo.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Luffy, en prenant la fiole des mains du médecin de bord, complètement émerveillé par la vue du liquide bleu poudre (_l'auteure corrige: bleu DSi comme dans la pub, donc, bleu fif_).

« Luffy ! » le gronda aussitôt le petit renne. « Ne la laisse pas tomber ! Je ne pourrais peut-être pas en refaire ! Si tu veux redevenir un garçon, il faut que tu fasse attention à cette fiole, pour ne pas la briser, neh ? »

« T'inquiètes ! » s'écria le capitaine, en sortant.

La porte claquée, il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci, en regardant la fiole. Il était heureux, mais il avait encore un peu peur. Et si... et si !

Et si Zoro ne l'aimait plus après ça, s'il redevenait un homme ?

.oO0Oo.

_« Pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis ? Ça n'en tient qu'à toi, tu le sais. »_

C'était ce que Zoro lui avait dit. D'une certaine manière, il semblait déçu. Mais il avait raison; c'était son choix.

Il ouvrit la fiole, et en vida le contenu. Il se sentit aussitôt un peu maladif, et préféra s'accoter contre le mur du couloir.

Puis, tout devint noir. Et il tomba.

_« LUFFY ! »_

— Ze ende —

Uii, la fin s'approche O_O Que d'émotion. Comment vais-je faire pour tout faire ça en un chap ? Ben en le faisant plus long u.u DON'T WORRY ! BE HAPPY :D


	7. But that's alright

**Rating** : M (NC-18 pour la fin * aucune idées de ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est pas pour les enfants *)

**Pairing** : ZoLuZo * rire nerveux * Ça change pas trop et… * rire nerveux * un peu de Frobin * rire nerveux *

**Warning** : **BUTT-SEX** ! _YAOI_ ! ENCULAAAAAAADE ! 8D * meurt d'hémorragie nasale *

**Disclaimer** : Hmm. C'est pas avec cette fic que ce manga hyper trop super génial sera à moi. On va plutôt me bannir de tous les forums, de LiveJournal, , Skyrock et même peut-être même FesseBouc 8(

Note : Oui, voici la fin :) En espérant que ça vous plaise, encore une fois x) Parce que finalement, dans ce chapitre, tout va se finir en beau yaoi. J'espère pouvoir le faire plutôt long ^_^ Remerciez l'internet et ses ratés, et ma frustration de CET INTERNET DE MERDE DE MON CUL. Parce que j'en ai vraiment plein le cul d'avoir huit mille mails dans ma boîte de réception parce que « monsieur l'internet n'est pas dans l'humeur de se connecter ». Oui, voilà le dernier chap xD J'aime trop cette zik d'Eminem x3

Chapitre final

« À cause d'un tee-shirt »

But that's alright; because I love the way you hurt

Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirates devait s'avouer troublé. Troublé, car il y avait une semaine — au moins, zut, il avait arrêté de compter —, il était descendu du nid-de-pie pour aller voir si Luffy allait bien, et finalement, il l'avait trouvé en train de boire la fiole que Chopper lui avait donnée pour redevenir un homme, et sur laquelle il lui avait demandé son avis. Puis, le gamin s'était accoté au mur, visiblement maladif. Zoro s'était demandé si Chopper n'avait pas tout foiré. Puis, il était tombé au sol. N'écoutant que son instinct plutôt protecteur de second du navire, le sabreur s'était élancé en criant le nom du gamin, ce qui avait rameuté tout le monde, et surtout Chopper.

Le gamin dormait depuis presque six jours — bientôt sept. Et sous les couvertures, on voyait les formes féminines disparaître, les courbes s'effacer et les muscles reprendre leur place sur le ventre autrefois plat du capitaine. Faisant son bon devoir de second, le sabreur était resté presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre au chevet de son capitaine — en enlevant les minutes où il était allé au toilette. Cette fois, il ne lui tenait pas la main, ne lui caressait pas les cheveux… il y avait définitivement quelque chose de changé entre eux. Il savait que cette relation ne les mènerait pas bien loin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se jeter là-dedans, sachant qu'il ne risquait que trop bien de blesser Luffy…

Il hésitait maintenant à regarder le visage endormi de son ami. Et pourtant, il était à peine différent, voire même, quasiment pareil. Troublé et troublant, tout le monde avait cherché à savoir ce qui chicotait leur fieffé sabreur, mais sans succès. Le second du navire des pirates de Chapeau de Paille restait silencieux. Parfois, il haussait les épaules, mais c'était à peu près le plus que les plus insistants — alias Sanji et Nami — avaient réussi à obtenir comme réponse. Autrement, il leur envoyait des regards noir et glacé, une menace silencieuse du genre « tu-la-boucle-ou-je-t'enfonce-mes-trois-sabres-là-où-ça-fait-mal-et-du-côté-tranchant-de-surcroit-comme-ça-après-avoir-crié-tu-vas-fermer-ta-gueule-qui-pue-d'emmerdeur-proffesionnel », ce qui rendaient la communication équipage à sabreur, quasi-impossible.

En faite, le sabreur attendait avec impatience, et redoutait avec appréhension une seule et même chose : le réveil imminent de Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais que les corps de mecs, très peu pour lui ? Mais oui, il se voyait très bien arriver genre, « excuse-moi, c'était bien côté baise avec tes gros nichons, mais les mecs tout raplapla, j'aime pas ». Il était absolument hors de question de faire du mal à Luffy. Il n'allait pas se montrer sans cœur comme ça, c'était sûr…

Mais il ne penchait pas de ce côté-là. Et si Luffy se réveillait sans vraiment trouver une différence à mettre dans leur relation, ça allait s'avérer difficile. Il en avait marre d'éviter Luffy depuis quelques semaines, pour la simple et bonne raison — un peu stupide — que Luffy était un mec et le serait toujours. Bon, il pouvait s'en foutre, d'un côté, mais encore une fois, il ne penchait pas de ce côté-là, et il ne risquait pas d'y pencher. Et de l'autre, celui dont il voulait obstinément faire pencher la balance de son indécision, il aimait vraiment Luffy. Zoro n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif comme Luffy, mais chaque fois qu'il montrait ses sentiments, ce n'était pas de la camelote. Et il savait bien qu'entre lui et le capitaine, ce n'était vraiment pas que sexuel, ou des conneries, comme Sanji avec les représentantes du genre féminin du navire ou de n'importe quelle île. Non, c'était bien plus sérieux. Plus profond, moins idiot. Maladroit, et en même temps, il y avait un il-ne-savait-quoi qui lui donnait envie d'en avoir toujours plus.

Roronoa Zoro devenait sentimental pour son capitaine, et les autres commençaient à le voir. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

.oO0Oo.

« Monsieur le sabreur ? Je peux vous parler une minute ? » demanda poliment Robin en entrant dans l'infirmerie, où le sabreur se contentait de regarder son capitaine dormir des heures durant. Il se tourna à peine vers, sans presque lâcher Luffy des yeux.

Il hocha la tête, et l'archéologiste commença, « J'ai cru remarquer que vous passer des heures à regarder Monsieur le capitaine dormir. Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous ? »

Zoro grogna, et reporta son regard sur le capitaine qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible, sans même savoir que Zoro commençait à bouillir. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Robin de dégager prestement si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver pendue au mât par la peau des fesses — poliment, tout de même —, lorsque Luffy grogna dans son sommeil, avant de lever les deux bras pour se frotter les yeux, avant de les ouvrir.

Mais le temps qu'il soit parfaitement réveillé, il ne restait ce Zoro qu'une chaise renversée sur le sol dans sa hâte de partir. Sachant qui y était assis de quelques manières, le capitaine se contenta de regarder la chaise un long moment, immobile, loin de se préoccuper de la présence de Robin, le regard vide.

D'une manière, il savait que tout changerait encore une fois entre eux. Et d'une autre, il savait que rien ne serait plus pareil sur son navire. Robin s'approcha du capitaine peiné, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du capitaine, qui lui jeta un regard anxieux, à briser le cœur.

.oO0Oo.

Il avait été convenu par tout l'équipage – enfin, certains manquaient d'entrain – qu'il y aurait une fête en l'honneur du rétablissement de Luffy. De la bouffe, des ballons, de la musique… la totale, quoi. Tout le monde s'en montrait ravi, mais ça tirait toujours un peu sur le côté de Zoro, et même celui de Luffy.

D'ailleurs, le sabreur passait le plus clair de son temps en auto-séquestration dans le nid-de-pie, et sortait difficilement de son antre — et tout le monde s'accordait sur le mot. Il y passait tellement de temps, qu'il aurait pu y crever d'une crise cardiaque, que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte avant un bout de temps. Renfermé, et grognon, il parlait à peine. Franchement, tout avait changé du tout au tout.

Au début, ça avait beaucoup énervé Sanji de voir son capitaine avec un moral bas à cause de ce stupide Marimo, encore une fois. Il avait essayé de le battre pour lui faire rentrer la leçon dans sa cervelle minuscule de Marimo des cavernes, mais rien à faire. Puis, Robin lui avait expliqué que le sabreur devait être un peu déboussolé, et que ce n'était pas son genre de se frustrer pour de telles broutilles, tout le monde le savait bien. Et puis, après un temps de réflexion, ils reverraient encore les deux vieux compagnons aussi complices qu'avant. Depuis, le blond et l'homme aux cheveux verts se laissaient tranquilles, et se disaient difficilement un mot.

Nami commençait à franchement s'énerver des enfantillages des deux garçons. Ça commençait à bien faire ! Ils allaient arrêter de se bouder, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Bon… elle avait bien essayé de les forcer à se parler, mais les deux se regardaient maladroitement et d'un air plutôt confus, avant que l'un d'eux ne parte, la laissant à essayer de reprendre sa respiration tellement ça la mettait en colère. Ces deux-là allaient la rendre complètement barge !

Si ces deux-là ne recommençaient pas à se parler d'ici la fin de la semaine, pour sûr qu'elle les tuerait tous les deux, capitaine ou pas capitaine.

.oO0Oo.

Luffy s'amusait avec Usopp et Chopper, mais sans y mettre autant de cœur qu'à l'habitude. Les deux autres étaient encore trop naïfs ou inexpérimenté pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait alors que Zoro l'évitait systématiquement. Le capitaine du Sunny voulait reparler à son second, qu'ils s'expliquent, mais non, celui-ci l'évitait, en passant tout son temps dans le nid-de-pie, la porte fermée à clé et avalée par le flux des toilettes — bon, c'était une exagération, mais il restait que Zoro ne voulait pas du tout le voir.

Il jeta un regard au nid-de-pie géant, essayant d'y voir le sabreur par les fenêtres, mais il faisait sombre. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être mort de faim que personne ne le saurait.

Finalement, ennuyé des jeux stupides de ses amis, le gamin se dit que pour une fois, il pourrait faire une petite sieste tranquille — comme Zoro. Juste la pensée du sabreur lui serra le cœur, et il se força à ne pas lever les yeux vers le nid-de-pie. Tout ça commençait à sérieusement jouer avec ses nerfs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Zoro lui parle comme avant; le prenne dans ses bras comme avant; l'embrasse comme avant… qu'il passe encore son temps avec lui. Qu'il le protège… enfin, c'était le genre de chose qu'il doutait qu'il verrait un jour se reproduire. De double D à zéro, l'intérêt de Zoro devait avoir disparu. Il ramena les genoux contre son torse, et posa sa tête lourde dessus. Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils brûlaient tellement ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur lui faisait mal comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était d'autres effets secondaires de Gear Second ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça arrivait ?

« Lu… Luffy ? » demanda Usopp, en s'agenouillant près de lui. « Ça va ? Tu es malade ? T'as mal quelque part ? »

Luffy leva les yeux vers son ami, et secoua la tête, et dit simplement, « Non… je… », il s'arrêta. Sa voix tremblait et partait dans les aigus. Il fourra à nouveau le nez entre ses genoux et son corps, ne voulant plus répondre.

« Quel con, ce Zoro, quand même… faire pleurer notre capitaine ! » Luffy doutait qu'il le savait, mais il avait très bien entendu Usopp marmonner.

.oO0Oo.

Le dîner était servi, mais tout le monde voyait que Luffy mangeait avec beaucoup moins d'appétit qu'à l'accoutumé. Pas qu'il mangeait comme un être humain normal — ce qu'il était loin d'être. Il volait toujours la nourriture des autres, mais sans y mettre du cœur. Bien sûr, le voir dans cet état plutôt dépressif de donnait pas le cœur aux autres de le réprimander pour voler de la nourriture.

« Bon, je vais aller donner un peu de bouffe à ce crétin de tête d'algues pour éviter qu'il meure de faim. » dit Sanji en se levant, prenant ce qui restait dans les casseroles pour sortir.

Nami avait vu que la simple évocation de Zoro affectait Luffy. Le pauvre gamin devait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du sabreur, mais ce dernier ne le laissait même pas s'approcher. Comment pourraient-ils s'expliquer si ça continuait comme ça ? Elle doutait que les deux passent leur vies à ne plus se parler, mais la question restait; quand le grand moment allait-il arriver ?

Et puis, Zoro était tellement têtu, quand il s'y mettait. D'un autre côté, avec ce crétin vert, Luffy risquait bien de ne plus jamais lui parler. Vraiment, ces garçons, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient compliqués !

Sanji revint avec les mains encore pleines de nourriture, grognant comme un chacal, visiblement énervé, mordant sur le mégot de cigarette éteint qu'il avait entre les dents.

« Ce crétin ne veut même pas bouffer ! Il a qu'à crever, si c'est ce qu'il veut ! Grr ! Vraiment, c'est le roi du drame, ton second, Luffy ! »

Luffy baissa les yeux sur son assiette, les yeux maintenant caché par son chapeau de paille. Il se leva, sans dire un mot, et quitta la cuisine. Le silence retomba, et tout le monde soupira.

« Pourquoi fait-il toujours que ces deux-là fasse tout un cinéma ? » demanda Nami, approuvée par un hochement de tête de la part d'Usopp.

.oO0Oo.

Il a toujours été difficile de prévoir l'avenir. Et pour une personne comme Luffy, qui n'avait aucuns pouvoirs du genre, ça l'était encore plus. C'était un jour nouveau, mais il se demandait sérieusement s'il parlerait à Zoro aujourd'hui… enfin, si le sabreur le laisserait lui parler. Il en oubliant presque de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, à force de penser à tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'être à nouveau proche de Zoro comme avant…

Et pourtant, il pourrait bien lui parler, mais sûrement pas de la manière dont il aurait voulu…

Une autre belle journée avait commencé. Visiblement, ils étaient entrés dans une zone où les jours se répétaient : même température, même ciel sans nuages, et même relation entretenue avec Zoro. Vraiment, Luffy s'en décourageait. Il y avait maintenant plusieurs jours que le capitaine et le second du navire s'évitaient, et ça devenait de pire en pire. C'était tout juste si Zoro osait sortir de sa tanière pour aller aux toilettes, maintenant. La situation avait atteint son paroxysme, et il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose mais…

… mais quoi ?

Luffy n'avait vraiment aucunes idées de comment réussir à même approcher Zoro. Le sabreur était un idiot insentimental et incompréhensif, quand il voulait.

La journée avait continué sur une autre note — un peu plus inquiétante, disons. Un bateau de la Marine s'était montré à l'horizon, et le sabreur avait hurlé l'alarme. Vraiment, ils choisissaient leur moment, ceux-là !

Plutôt en rogne, le capitaine s'était jeté dans la mêlée aux côtés de son cuisinier et de son sabreur, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la présence de son second si près de lui. Il fallait dire que les combats attiraient toute son attention, et qu'il n'était pas près de perdre sa concentration quant aux Marines qu'il frappait sans vergogne ni pause, essayant toujours d'abattre plus d'ennemis.

Puis, à un moment…

« Hey, Marimo ! Attention ! »

Luffy tourna les yeux vers le sabreur, juste à temps pour voir une balle — une simple balle de fusil qui l'effraya sans fin — foncer du bout du canon vers son second, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, retenu ailleurs par des Marines armés de sabres.

L'impact ne sembla pas lui faire mal, mais lorsque les autres de l'unité d'infanteries débarquées sur le navire le virent légèrement flancher, ils se dépêchèrent d'envoyer plus de balles.

Sentant la rage l'envahir, le jeune capitaine du Sunny se mit à envoyer des coups de poings un peu partout, envoyant les Marines à la mer, pour courir vers son second, qui se contenta de se jeter vers un autre troupeau, et de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient à leur tour. Bientôt, il n'en restait plus un seul, et les trois monstres se voyaient encouragés par les autres.

Chopper trottina vers le sabreur qui saignait — une vilaine habitude de combat, rien de plus — et lui demanda, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu as l'air pâle, » se méfia le petit renne, sortant son matériel.

« Si je dors ça va passer, » se contenta de répliquer le sabreur.

« B… bien, » dit Chopper, un peu vexé par la froideur du second du navire. « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

Zoro hocha la tête, toujours un peu hagard. Mais ça, il n'allait pas leur dire.

.oO0Oo.

Le dîner était servi depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et tout le monde attendait nerveusement de voir si le sabreur allait finalement venir. Il ne s'était quand même pas perdu sur le navire après sa sieste ? C'était peu probable, mais avec ce sens de l'orientation _extraordinaire_…

Usopp se porta donc volontaire pour aller voir ce qui se passait, mais à peine sortit, il retourna à l'intérieur, blanc comme un drap. Lorsqu'il parla, Luffy aussi, devint bien pâle.

« Y a un problème avec Zoro, les gars ! Il respire pas, je crois ! »

.oO0Oo.

« Encore une fois, plus de peur que de mal... » se rassura Sanji, en sortant pour s'allumer une cigarette. Vraiment, ce Marimo des cavernes préhistoriques, c'était un paquet de problèmes ambulant. Ils leur avaient fait une peur bleue avec son truc de garder la face face à la douleur. Il s'était pris une balle dans le ventre, et il n'avait rien dit ! Mais quel crétin !

Il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment eut la frousse. Pas vraiment pour lui, mais plutôt pour Luffy, qui avait du mal à gérer la situation; le pauvre gamin avait fait les cents pas non-stop pendant une demi-heure alors que Chopper examinait son second. Ça aurait été presque drôle si ça avait été une autre situation, mais malheureusement, ce n'était vraiment une journée à rire.

Il marcha tranquillement sur le pont herbeux du Sunny, regardant les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel d'encre de la nuit. Le temps était frais; pas un nuage. Le temps parfait pour en fumer une. Et qu'est-ce ça gérait bien le stress, ces bâtonnets de nicotine en boîte... il s'accota au bastingage, profitant du petit vent jouant avec ses mèches blondes, lui barrant parfois la vue de la Lune bien ronde.

Puis, alors qu'il expirait la fumée agréable, un petit son capta son attention. Il se retourna, pour voir Luffy roulé en boule près de la tête de lion du Sunny. Inquiété par le calme du gamin, il s'approcha, et posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui leva des yeux mouillés vers lui. Bien sûr, il était facile de dire qu'il retenait des larmes de soulagement, mais aussi de peur. Il avait été aussi facile de voir que Luffy avait eut la peur de sa vie quand Usopp avait dit qu'il croyait que le sabreur avait cessé de respirer.

« Ça va, senchou ? » demanda de cuistot, en lui donnant un regard plutôt concerné.

« Je... oui, ça... ça va, je suis juste... soulagé... » renifla le gamin, en s'essuyant vertement les yeux, pour ne pas montrer cette petite faiblesse à son cuistot préféré.

Sanji serra les dents autour du mégot de sa cigarette, et força le gamin à le regarder dans les yeux, on ne peut plus sérieux. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix fut un peu dure, mais ferme, ne laissant pas place à une réplique – qu'il attendait pourtant de pied ferme.

« Écoute-moi, tu vas aller à la putain d'infirmerie, et tu vas t'expliquer avec cette putain de tête d'algue de sabreur de mes deux qu'il le veuille ou non. Tu comprends ? Y a pas place à la discussion, tu y vas, point barre, compris, capitaine ? Si tu ne le fais pas, tu es privé de repas pendant deux semaines ! » dit-il, trouvant bizarre de donner des ordres au plus jeune, et un peu méchant de faire du chantage, mais ça devait être fait.

Mais la réplique qu'il attendait ne vint jamais. Le gamin se contenta de se lever, et d'hocher la tête, avant de filer vers l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse.

.oO0Oo.

Zoro n'était toujours pas réveillé, mais Luffy se fit tout petit et attendit vaillamment. Après tout, Zoro l'avait fait pour lui pendant plus d'une semaine, il pouvait bien veiller sur lui pendant quelques heures.

Il était si inquiet qu'il en tremblait presque. Bon, d'accord, il tremblait comme une feuille par moments. Il appréhendait le moment où son sabreur se réveillerait, et craignait qu'il ne veuille rien entendre. C'était lui aussi une tête de mule, tout de même.

Luffy était nerveux, il devait l'avouer. Il regardait les traits paisibles de Zoro, et se demandait comment il avait fait pour passer à côté de ça avant qu'il ne devienne transformé en fille. Zoro n'était pas une personne aux traits délicats, mais il était très, très, très loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Le genre de garçon qui aurait sûrement affecté Makino, et que Garp ne voudrait jamais le voir avec. Et Ace se montrerait inévitablement protecteur envers lui lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Enfin, tout ça, c'était si tout ça finissait par bien finir.

Il attendait le moment où Zoro ouvrirait les yeux avec un drôle de mélange d'excitation de peur. Ça lui rappelait avant les batailles, mais il n'avait jamais peur avant de se battre. Cette fois, il avait réellement peur de se faire rejeter. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si c'était le cas… mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas, non ?

Puis, le sabreur ouvrit ses yeux dorés, et regarda longuement le plafond, avant de bailler bien fort. Luffy ne pensait pas que son cœur pouvait battre plus vite sous l'effet de la peur. Puis, finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent. Un silence gêné s'installa… il y avait bien une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches géographiquement. Plus simplement, dans un rayon de deux mètres.

Luffy allait parler, mais Zoro le coupa dans sa lancée, se lançant lui-même, « Je veux que tu sache que… je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un crétin toute la semaine. Je t'ai évité, parce que je voulais éviter de regarder une évidence en face et… »

« Quelle évidence ? » demanda Luffy, toujours zéro tact. À ces mots, une teinte de rose passa sur les joues du sabreur, qui s'assit, et regarda Luffy dans les yeux, son regard on ne peut plus sérieux, clouant Luffy sur place.

« L'évidence qui est que mes sentiments pour toi ne s'en iront pas simplement parce que tu es redevenu un mec. »

Luffy sentit ses joues se mouiller. Quoi ? Il pleurait de joie ? Okay. Il sentait sa mâchoire claquer ? Okay, noté. Il avait les mains moites, et elles aussi tremblaient aussi ? Okay, ça aussi, c'était marqué dans le calepin. Zoro l'aimait encore même s'il était tout raplapla et paré un vers rose comme lui ? C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait demander.

Ni une ni deux, il se jeta dans les bras du sabreur, qui grimaça, mais ne serra pas moins son capitaine contre lui, en s'excusant encore une fois d'être un crétin.

« Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes toujours ? » demanda Luffy, toujours sous le choc, ayant du mal à croire qu'il pouvait être tellement heureux par de simples mots.

« Tu ne sais pas comment, » l'informa le sabreur, en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son capitaine, qui se soumit à lui. Il n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt…

.oO0Oo.

Sanji se tenait sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie, avec un petit sourire sur le visage, sa cigarette entre deux doigts, alors qu'il regardait le Marimo embrasser le capitaine comme s'il avait été en porcelaine, ses mains passant dans le dos du gamin, sur ses côtes, sur ses hanches...

Toujours avec un sourire, il remonta sur le pont, en croisant Robin, à qui il fit un sourire entendu.

Franky ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et, comprenant, se mit à chialer comme un gamin, sortit une guitare d'à peu près du néant, et se mit à jouer en disant, « Putain, je chiale pâââââs ! C'est de la poussièèèèèère ! »

Robin se tourna vers lui, et demanda, avec un petit sourire, « Vous voulez un mouchoir, Monsieur le Cyborg ? »

« Pfff ! Je chiale même pas, nee-chan ! Uwaaaaah ! »

.oO0Oo.

Tout le monde avait tellement été content de voir le capitaine et le second à nouveau en bons termes, qu'ils décidèrent de faire la fête en ville. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la cuisine de Sanji, mais Luffy mangeait avec appétit; Zoro buvait avec entrain; Sanji fumait avec bonheur… et Chopper et Usopp amusaient la galerie avec des pitreries. Franky inventait rapidement des chansons pour le capitaine et le second, avec des larmes et de la bouffe partout sur ses trois mentons.

La soirée avança doucement, et si les autres clients de l'hôtel les trouvaient bruyants, ils avaient bien sûr entendu parler de l'homme à trois millions, Monkey D Luffy. Personne ne fit de grabuge, autrement que l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille, occupé à fêter pour le capitaine et le second.

Il y avait beaucoup de taquineries, mais les deux nouveaux amoureux — bon, pas si nouveaux, on se l'accorde — les acceptaient avec de la maturité. Mais les piques de Nami ne manquaient pas de mettre Zoro en colère, et de faire rire Luffy.

Puis, lorsqu'il se fit tard, tout le monde monta dans les chambres qu'ils avaient louées. Il était bien sûr normal que Zoro et Luffy se retrouvent ensemble, et tout le monde leur envoya des regards coquins, mais même Zoro n'en fit pas de cas. De toutes façons, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, et ce soir-là serait bien sûr une occasion parfaite.

Luffy le traîna avec un sourire dans leur chambre, et du coin de l'œil, Zoro jura voir Franky en train d'essayer de draguer Robin. Bah, il devait avoir rêvé…

(_À partir de maintenant, au lit les enfants !_

_C'est pas de la rigolade, c'est vraiment très hard !_

_Maintenant, c'est…_

_NC-17 !_)

Toujours est-il, qu'une fois entré dans la chambre, il remarqua que l'hôtel était vraiment luxueux. Mais bon, ce n'était que des détails, mais le lit semblait avoir des draps en satin, et les murs avaient une couleur beige, donc… pas vraiment personnalisé.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus détailler la pièce, car Luffy le jeta sur le lit, attrapa un oreiller, et se jeta sur lui avec un cri de guerre. Zoro tenta de se défendre du mieux qu'il put aux attaques du gamin en riant, mais ils finirent bientôt par tomber sur le sol, avec Zoro par-dessus.

Bientôt, un sourire malicieux passa sur les traits de Zoro, et il fit glisser un doigt sur la mâchoire du gamin, qui frissonna en avalant sa salive, appréhendant le moment où Zoro baisserait la tête pour l'embrasser.

Et ça ne tarda pas. Le sabreur baissa la tête, et embrassa doucement le gamin, qui lui répondit. Mais sachant la fougue des deux, ça ne resta pas tranquille longtemps. Zoro ne tarda pas à se faire plus insistant, relevant le gamin dans ses bras, pour l'étendre sur le lit, sans jamais que leur lèvres ne se quittent.

Puis il se recula pour reprendre un peu d'air, et sentit les mains de Luffy se balader plus bas que son dos et demanda, « Tu veux le faire ce soir, ou quoi ? »

Luffy gloussa, avant d'ajouter, « Je doute qu'on aie une aussi bonne occasion avant longtemps. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Zoro réfléchit un instant, avant d'approuver, et de laisser Luffy s'étendre dans les couvertures du lit, le temps qu'il cherche un peu aux alentour, voir s'il n'y avait pas une petite bouteille qui sentait bon en quelque part. Luffy était aussi nerveux qu'il y avait deux jours, mais ça, pour sûr qu'il allait le garder pour lui.

Zoro revint fouiller dans les tables de chevet, les grands yeux de Luffy braqués sur lui, attendant le moment où il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait tellement.

Puis, finalement, il trouva une petite bouteille rose et rouge satin dans les tiroirs de la table de nuit, avec un petit message accroché, sur lequel il reconnu l'écriture de Nami, « Pour vous deux, passez une bonne nuit ». Bien, la sorcière se montrait gentille ? Elle devait préparer quelque chose de pas clair. Il l'ouvrit, et renifla l'odeur, qui parvint au nez de Luffy, qui trouvait que l'odeur de fraise et de cannelle sentait drôlement bon, demanda, « Est-ce que ça se mange, ce truc ? »

Zoro eut un petit rire, avant de répondre, « Non, mais ça va nous être utile. »

« Comment ça ? »

Zoro, s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Il parla, mais sa voix était nostalgique, mais triste, « Je ne veux pas te faire mal plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait… »

Luffy fit la moue, et Zoro ne tarda pas à le plaquer gentiment sur les couvertures soyeuses, et de baisser la tête pour l'embrasser, penchant d'un côté, pour avoir un meilleur accès à la bouche tant désirée sous la sienne. Zoro prit à nouveau son temps, ne voyant pas de raison de presser les choses; après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro lui lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure, demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Finalement. Il commençait à encore le trouver un peu barbant. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, puisqu'il semblait décidé à le faire… justement, il se sentait à nouveau un peu nerveux. Il aurait rit, mais au lieu, il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser Zoro explorer à nouveau les creux, les courbes et les protubérances bien connues.

En même temps, les mains du sabreur se baladaient sur le corps de son capitaine, cette fois, sans se retenir. Il déboutonna la chemise rouge qu'il portait sept jours sur sept et presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et la jeta plus loin.

Il recula pour prendre un peu d'air, et regarda d'abord le visage du plus jeune. Il le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour et de désir — autrement que pour de la viande, Zoro se sentait plutôt chanceux. Vraiment, le visage n'était pas si différent que celui d'une jeune fille. C'était à peine s'il y en avait une seule… puis, il baisse les yeux plus bas.

Le corps. Définitivement, ce serait plutôt un défi. Là où il y avait autrefois des courbes, c'était plat. Là où la peau était seulement plate, il y avait des muscles. Il toucha, juste pour voir. La même texture. Bah, s'il fermait les yeux… et puis il n'allait pas reculer maintenant, hein !

Zoro baissa à nouveau la tête, clamant siennes les lèvres de Luffy, qui répondit à nouveau avec entrain. Luffy avait vu l'incertitude — même juste un instant — dans les yeux de son second. Il avait eut peur un instant lui aussi, mais Zoro plaçait maintenant ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant rouler ses pouces dans un renfoncement de la peau. Le geste était agréable et apaisant. Luffy se sentait bien, il n'y avait plus de tracas…

Zoro remonta ensuite ses grandes mains brûlantes sur le ventre légèrement musclé du plus petit. Définitivement, même si celle de la peau caoutchouteuse était la même, la sensation des muscles sous des doigts était radicalement différente. Traçant doucement les muscles abdominaux du bout des doigts, faisant se cambrer le gamin sous ses caresses. Il sourit sans lâcher les lèvres du gamin, alors qu'il grognait quelque chose d'incompréhensible voulant dire qu'il était plutôt chatouilleux.

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts remonta encore ses grandes mains, jusqu'aux pectoraux de Luffy, puis, avec le bout des pouces, s'amusa avec les mamelons déjà durs du petit capitaine, qui dû pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir bien haut son plaisir. Et puis, il se doutait que Nami et Robin était collées au mur avec des verres à l'oreille pour essayer de les entendre. Puis, son second approcha son index de son pouce, pour, cette fois, taquiner et pincer doucement les deux bouts de chair, et cette fois, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un hoquet, qui fit sourire Zoro. Les yeux fermés, il sentait Zoro caresser les parties sensibles de son corps…

Puis, il les ouvrit d'un coup en sentant la bouche tentatrice de Zoro se poser sur un de ses mamelons, suçant, léchant, et même, mordillant… il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir bien longtemps avec tout ça…

« Z… Zoro… » gémit-il tout bas, les yeux mi-clos, les joues rougies, et les mains empêtrées dans les draps du lit, alors que le sabreur passait à l'autre pour lui donner le même traitement, alors qu'il pinçait l'autre mouillé entre deux doigts **(1)**.

Puis, en ayant eut assez, il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou du gamin, toujours en taquinant les deux bouts de chair sensible **(2)**. Il lécha le cou de Luffy, obtenant un souffle avalé de travers qui étouffa presque Luffy. Il embrassa la peau humide en signe d'excuse, puis, mordilla doucement, faisant gémir son petit capitaine.

Puis, il s'arrêta sur le lobe d'oreille du gamin, le suçota un peu, avant de donner un grand coup de langue à l'oreille elle-même. Le gamin commençait à manquer de souffle, c'était trop… il n'allait pas pouvoir prendre beaucoup plus de cette agréable torture…

Puis, il plaqua Zoro sous lui d'un coup, avec un sourire malicieux sur ses jolis traits.

« À mon tour. »

Zoro n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir ce qui l'attendait. Luffy baissa la tête vers les trois boucles d'oreilles accrochées à l'oreille gauche du sabreur, et lécha le lobe d'oreille, un peu comme le sabreur l'avait fait quelque minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de déboutonner les quelques boutons boutonnées de la chemise de son second. Finalement, il réussi, et manqua la déchirer en l'envoyant plus loin sur le sol de la chambre.

Luffy ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en admirant le torse de son second. Oui, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois, mais… jamais comme ça. L'homme aux cheveux verts était rigoureusement musclé de partout, et pas un endroit du corps de leveur de poids du sabreur n'était pas bronzé. Franchement, c'était du gâteau pour les yeux.

Le capitaine en caoutchouc se pencha, et pris un mamelon brun en bouche, causant un hoquet presque inaudible dans la respiration calme du sabreur. Il fit tourner sa langue autour, faisant grogner le sabreur, alors qu'il approchait son autre main pour caresser les muscles du ventre bien durs — merde, ils étaient dur comme un roc ! —, touchant, apprivoisant, se familiarisant, apprenant… il n'avait jamais eut la chance de toucher son second comme ça, et il n'allait sûrement pas s'en priver pour cette entrée en la matière !

Zoro grognait. Faiblement, mais ça restait une preuve qu'il appréciait le traitement. Luffy ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il remonta encore un peu sa main, et taquina l'autre bout de chair, pinçant un peu. Zoro grogna plus fort. Okay, noté. Il aimait bien qu'on le traite un peu plus rudement. Il ferait bien de s'en rappeler pour plus tard.

Puis, il passa à l'autre, espérant décoincer le sabreur, pour qu'il grogne un peu plus. Mais voyant que Zoro était bien décidé à ne plus laisser paraître son appréciation. Luffy descendit encore un peu plus, frottant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau chaude du sabreur. Il laissa sa langue humide tracer les abdominaux prononcés de son sabreur préféré, s'approchant toujours dangereusement plus bas des parties plutôt sensibles de l'anatomie masculine.

Puis, il baissa le pantalon du sabreur, en même temps que les boxeurs, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner le sabreur. Luffy ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux. IL fallait dire que son second était équipé pour veiller tard **(3)** ! Il sourit, voyant Zoro se mettre sur les coudes pour le voir faire.

Le gamin avança une main, la posant sur la cuisse du sabreur, caressant la peau tout aussi bronzée que le reste. À croire qu'il avait passé une longue partie de sa vie, nu, sur une plage de cocotier sur une île désertique **(4)**. Toujours est-il que Luffy approcha doucement sa main, voyant Zoro serrer les dents et grogner sous ses caresses. Luffy pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la situation. Et puis, il venait d'entendre Nami dire qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Puis, la main tentatrice du gamin finit par arriver sur le membre. Zoro eut une respiration sifflante, et grogna par la suite. Luffy prit la chose en main, et commença à pomper doucement, un peu comme s'il voulait faire sortir du ketchup d'un tube presque vide **(5)**. Zoro essayait toujours de garder la face, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grogner — quel animal, cette homme !

Puis, lorsque la virilité du sabreur fut bien éveillée, Luffy abaissa la tête, et donna un bon coup de langue au bout **(6)**. Zoro manqua gémir, mais contint sa voix en un grognement bestial. Luffy eut un frisson juste à l'entendre. Il le mordilla ensuite, avant de prendre le sexe en bouche. Zoro ne put pas cacher son plaisir derrière un grognement cette fois. Et Nami lâcha un grand « Ah ah ! Je vous l'avais dit ! »

Luffy commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, et voulut bien sûr prendre le tout jusqu'à la fin, mais… le gland lui cognait déjà plutôt douloureusement dans le fond de la gorge. Il trouvait très consolant d'entendre et de voir Zoro les joues rougies, et pantelant. C'était franchement beau à voir, et mieux, il était le seul à le voir comme ça. C'était assez valorisant, il fallait dire…

Il glissa une main en-dessous du membre imposant, et tâta des testicules du sabreur **(7)**. Le pauvre homme, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, lâcha un grand hoquet de surprise. S'il avait su que Luffy était tellement malicieux dans cet acte… et qu'il savait si bien où toucher pour le rendre dingue… il lui aurait avoué plus tôt. Quel crétin il faisait…

Luffy remonta, pour mordiller le bout, avant de jouer de sa langue, pour retirer le prépuce **(8)**, et caresser du bout de l'organe humide la partie bien sensible de l'autre organe, ne manquant pas de faire gémir le sabreur — oui, c'était bel et bien un vrai gémissement, celui-là.

Puis quelques secondes de ce traitement paradisiaque plus tard, Zoro éjacula dans la bouche du gamin, qui, ni une ni deux — qui était-il pour refuser de la sauve gratuite ? —, avala le liquide amer. Puis, il s'avança pour embrasser à nouveau le sabreur, qui le rapprocha rapidement en passant un bras derrière son cou.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais il fut bien assez long pour que Zoro ait le temps que retourner Luffy et de le dominer, pour lui enlever ses boxeurs et son short en jean. Il apprécia la sensation de deux corps nus frottant l'un contre l'autre, avant de reprendre à nouveau son souffle. Luffy avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, et ne semblait pas près de le lâcher.

Il s'étira, et attrapa la bouteille rouge satin qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Luffy le regarda avec appréhension, même s'il savait plus ou moins ce qui allait arriver. Zoro lui embrassa à nouveau le front, puis le nez, les joues… avant de lui expliquer, « Si je ne vous pas te faire mal, je dois utiliser ça. »

« Ah. Pourquoi ? »

« Ça risque de faire mal, si je ne le fais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Argh. Si Luffy savait à quel point il pouvait être énervant, par moment… « Hein, pourquoi, Zoro ? » Il resserra un peu son étreinte sur le cou du sabreur.

Zoro soupira, « Parce que ça pourrait se déchirer. Tiens content ? »

Luffy hocha la tête, se taisant finalement. Il regarda Zoro se relever un peu, puis enduire quelques doigts de la lotion. Vraiment, ça sentait trop bon, cette petite bouteille ! Puis, il sentit quelque chose pousser à son entrée, et regarda Zoro, qui enleva quelques mèches sombres de son front dans un geste tendre, alors que la respiration du plus petit devenait plus difficile.

Vraiment, il ne se serait jamais douté que ça ferait si mal… quand il était une fille, ça avait semblé presque normal, mais maintenant, c'était… c'était… douloureux. Il gémit, et Zoro déposa quelques baisers papillons sur son visage, essayant de le calmer sans utiliser des mots, car ils étaient futiles.

Puis, il inséra un deuxième doigt, et Luffy eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais Zoro les léchait avant même qu'elles n'aient le temps de couler sur ses joues. Il se calma, et il n'y eut pas de mouvement pendant un moment, avant que le sabreur ne fasse un mouvement semblable à celui d'une vis qu'on visse, en même temps d'avancer ses doigts.

Qui frottèrent contre quelque chose, quelque part dans le corps du gamin, qui le fit avaler sa respiration de travers, et presque s'étouffer. Zoro s'inquiéta en le voyant tousser comme ça et essayer de reprendre son souffle, « Luffy ? Ça va ? Si ça fait mal, on arrête. »

« Si tu arrêtes, je jures que tu pourras plus marcher ! Recommence ce que tu viens de faire ! » se fâcha subitement Luffy, en resserrant à nouveau son étreinte sur le cou du sabreur.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les traits de ce dernier, qui recommença le même mouvement avec ses doigts, ce qui ne manqua pas de cause des ratés dans la respiration déjà haletante de son capitaine. Il continua, même s'il savait qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. C'était désormais juste pour entendre le capitaine du Sunny grogner et gémir.

Luffy ouvrit les yeux, pour simplement voir sa vision complètement brouillée. Il ne voyait presque plus Zoro juste au-dessus de lui. Il n'arrivait qu'à ressentir cette sensation ô combien agréable qui le faisait trembler, et, pensa-t-il, brouiller sa vue de sorte qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à voir le bout de son nez.

Puis, il grogna de mécontentement lorsque Zoro retira ses doigts, et se défit de son étreinte. Il lui donna un regard noir, bien que sa vue soit toujours brouillée. Mais les deux doigts ne tardèrent pas à être remplacés par quelque chose de bien plus gros, bien lubrifié. Il se dit un instant que c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'il entendait Zoro grogner pour rien… il ouvrit grand les yeux, et chercha quelque chose à s'aggriper, autrement dit, il serra la couverture entre ses mains, en fermant les yeux pour empêcher des larmes de couler. Ça faisait plutôt — beaucoup — mal.

Le sabreur se pencha encore une fois par-dessus lui, et chassa les larmes du bout des pouces, caressant en même temps les joues du gamin, qui le serra contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Mais de la manière dont il serrait les muscles autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le laisser en plan comme ça… il lui chuchota des mots tendres, essayant de le calmer, et attendit.

« Ça… ça fait mal… » murmura Luffy, en le gardant serré contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'un vent inexistant vienne le lui arracher.

« Shhh… je sais. Ça va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Luffy hocha la tête, et garda son sabreur préféré contre lui, le temps que ça passe. Après plusieurs minutes, il sentit que tout ça se calmait, et il fit signe à Zoro qu'il était prêt. Le sabreur commença donc des petits va-et-vient tout doux pour habituer le corps de son capitaine à ce nouveau traitement, qui ne tarda pas à apprécier au point de ne plus pouvoir faire autre chose que gémir dans l'oreille du sabreur.

Zoro mordit le croquant de l'oreille du gamin pour s'empêcher de gémir, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire miauler le gamin, qui lui griffa subitement les omoplates avec ses ongles, essayant de trouver quelque chose à s'agripper. Zoro augmenta ensuite la cadence, et les ongles du plus jeune creusèrent des demi-lunes dans son dos, ce qui le fit simplement aller encore plus vite.

Luffy eut un hoquet, et gémit, « Z… Zoro ! »

Puis, il jouit, et fut bientôt suivit par son second, qui se déversa en lui. La sensation était chaude, mais étrange. Enfin, il s'y habituerait. Le sabreur se retira, et Luffy sentit un liquide s'écouler plus bas. Bien, c'était vraiment super, cette partie-là : il avait l'impression d'avoir la diarrhée.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sabreur se coucha à côté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Luffy jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro, qui semblait dormir, les yeux fermés. À moins qu'il ne fasse qu'apprécier le fait qu'il était finalement dans ses bras ?

« Zoro ? » l'appela-t-il, espérant qu'il ne dorme pas.

« Hmm ? » Il ouvrit un œil, et le regarda sans bouger d'un centimètre.

Luffy lui fit un sourire heureux, avant d'ajouter, « Je t'aime. »

« T'es pas le seul. » Il lui embrassa doucement le haut de la tête, avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Épilogue

_**Deux ans plus tard…**_

C'était encore une belle journée sur Grand Line. Le soleil brillait, les cigales de l'île chantaient, et la mer dansait contre le flanc du navire, faisant un léger ballotement à chaque fois qu'une grosse vague frappait le flanc du navire.

Luffy était bien content d'avoir retrouvé Shanks peu après avoir découvert le secret du _One Piece_. Ce dernier lui avait dit de garder son chapeau, car, Chapeau de Paille sans son susnommé chapeau, ça ne se faisait pas. Les deux capitaines prirent avec joie des nouvelles de l'autre.

Shanks se montra curieux lorsqu'il apprit que le jeune capitaine avait trouvé l'amour en quelque part. Il demanda à voir, qui était l'heureuse élue, et se montra encore plus surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas une, mais bien un heureux élu.

Shanks tenait absolument à voir qui pouvait bien avoir enlevé son innocence éternelle au gamin, qui le tira joyeusement jusqu'au Sunny, où tout le monde fut ravi de rencontrer l'idole de leur jeune capitaine.

« Chopper est encore avec Zoro ? » demanda Luffy à Nami, qui acquiesça.

Luffy tira à nouveau Le Roux vers la cale, où il ouvrit en grand la porte de l'infirmerie où Zoro dormait, en ronflant, avec Chopper qui s'affairait autour de lui.

Luffy expliqua rapidement que Zoro avait été blessé en combattant Mihawk pour le titre de plus grand sabreur du monde. Mais comme il était vraiment une tête de mule et très déterminé, il avait gagné. Luffy était vraiment fier, et c'était très facile de le voir.

« Alors c'est lui, le chanceux ? » demanda Shanks, en regardant les cheveux verts du jeune homme, et l'air de voyou… et les cicatrices à faire pâlir un vétéran de l'âge de Gold Roger comme lui. En somme, il n'avait pas l'air d'un gentil.

Mais comme Luffy lâchait son bras et trottina vers son second, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et le taper sur la tête, il ne put par vraiment rester suspicieux d'une mauvaise relation. Le sabreur ouvrit les yeux, et lorsqu'il regarda Luffy, son regard se radoucit presque automatiquement.

« Bonjour, senchou. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Tu as déjà vu pire, non ? » rigola Luffy, en cherchant la main du sabreur sous les couvertures.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, Kaizoku-Ou. »

Luffy rigola un peu de gêne à entendre son titre, avant de lui présenter Shanks qui se montra ravi de connaître le sabreur aux cheveux verts. Il avait presque douté de voir les deux aussi heureux ensemble, et il s'en voulait presque !

Il fut rapidement convenu que l'équipage mangerait avec celui de Shanks sur la plage. Luffy voulait fêter ses retrouvailles avec son vieil ami, et Sanji décida de mettre le paquet pour épater la galerie.

Brook se mit de la partie, et s'occupa de la musique, et Franky s'occupa des effets spéciaux. Usopp raconta toutes leurs aventures à son père, et tout le monde riait. C'était une belle soirée.

Puis à un moment, Zoro tenta de partir en douce avec Luffy, mais…

« Ah ! Zoro-san ! Vous allez faire des trucs cochons avec Luffy-san ? » **(9)**

Zoro s'écria subitement, plutôt inconfortable face à la question, « C'est pas de tes affaires, espèce de squelette pervers ! »

Sanji rajouta, « Oh ! Regardez, le Marimo est tout rouge ! Bien sûr qu'il va peloter Luffy dans les bois ! »

Il y eut des rires de la part des pirates de Chapeau de Paille, faisant rougir les deux concernés.

Zoro s'avança vers la forêt, en trainant Luffy et en grognant un truc du genre « c'est juste une balade, crétins de pervers… »

Curieux de les voir ensemble, Shanks se leva, et les suivit. Si ce méchant sabreur voulait forcer Luffy à faire des trucs pas recommandables comme le pensait l'équipage…

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient simplement cachés dans les bois pour passer un moment ensemble. Le sabreur embrassait doucement son capitaine, tendrement plaqué contre un arbre. Luffy se laissait faire, et les mains du sabreur se baladaient un peu sur les côtes du gamin, qui fermait les yeux durement, les mains accrochées à la chemise du plus vieux, qui le laissa reprendre un peu d'air avant de recommencer.

Ils semblaient affamés l'un de l'autre. Shanks se doutait que Mihawk avait laissé le sabreur aux cheveux verts dans un piteux état s'ils s'étaient battus, et que les deux amants n'avaient pas pu être intimes pendant un moment. Il était juste normal qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu…

Il sourit en pensant à quel point l'amour était une chose versatile, et espéra qu'il n'arrive rien de mauvais à ces deux-là.

Luffy ne méritait pas de souffrir; au contraire, il méritait de sourire.

Puis, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Luffy se tourna vers lui, l'ayant remarqué un instant — des cheveux rouges, c'est pas super question camouflage —, et demanda, « Shanks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je… euh… le soleil est joli cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » Luffy ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, vu son expression.

« SHANKS ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À M'ESPIONNER QUAND J'ESSAIE D'ÊTRE INTIME AVEC MON MEC ! »

Bon. Et maintenant ? Ah oui. Courir le plus vite possible. (Note à lui-même : à l'avenir, laisser Luffy se faire peloter tranquille par son sabreur.)

**FIN**

_J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fic. Les deux lemon étaient de gros défi. Mon premier het x3 Je suis plutôt fière de moi xD Ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit o_o Wah, j' suis d'autant plus fière x3_

_Comme vous devez le savoir, j'ai été plagiée par Mugiwara-cristal, ce qui m'a un peu énervée. Je me suis demandée si je devais toujours mettre mes fics sur , car ça arrivera sûrement à nouveau. Mais si j'arrêtais, vous me tueriez, non ?parce que y a pas beaucoup de gens qui écrivent des fics aussi perverses en français * toute fière *_

_J'ai aussi une nouvelle idée pour une fic à chapitre de ZoLu. Oui, encore ces deux-là, mais je les aime tellement ! Enfin, on verra si ça marche quand ça sera sorti xD_

**(1)** = J'ai trop lu « Niponia Nippon. »

**(2)** = Niponia Nippon frappe encore 8)

**(3)** = J'aime cette expression xD

**(4)** = La coconut ça sent trop bon ^w^

**(5)** = Sorti de la bouche d'un mec (très, très con)

**(6)** = « Tu as mordu mon gland; avec tes dents; et sur le bord de ta bouche; il y avait une mouche; qui avait l'air louche. » Voici à quoi j'ai occupé avec mes amis un tiers de l'année en cours de science xD

**(7)** = Je vais rire, je vais rire xD

**(8)** = Rire de même, j' vais mourir xDD

**(9)** = Merci à une fille de Skyrock pour l'idée ^^ (elle va se reconnaitre si jamais elle lit ça)

_À une prochaine fic, les petits amis ;) _


End file.
